APRENDIENDO A AMAR
by L. Rowling
Summary: Aurora y Dafne son dos gemelas bajo el control de Voldemort. Las obligara ha hacer maldades a cambio de darlas la libertad, pero cuando aparece Harry en escena, todo se estropea para el mago tenebroso.


Aurora y Dafne son dos gemelas bajo el control de Voldemort. Las olbigara ha hacer maldades a cambio de darlas la libertad, pero cuando aparece Harry en escena, todo se estropea para el mago tenebroso.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 1

El verano acababa. Aurora paseaba por los jardines. El sol arrancaba reflejos de su pelo castaño con mechas rubias, y ondeaba liso y largo en la brisa del atardecer. Su aspecto era muy dulce, cosa contraria en su forma de ser. Sus ojos azul oscuro no albergaban ningún sentimiento bueno. Ante su hermana, tenía una actitud mas sumisa.  
Su hermana Dafne se acercó a ella. Eran gemelas, pero Dafne poseía un pelo rubio con mechas castañas y sus ojos eran azules muy claritos. Incluso Aurora a su lado, parecía una niña buena, pues Dafne era mas maliciosa.  
Las dos habían perdido a su madre de muy pequeñas. Heredaron de ella una gran belleza, pues su madre era una veela y ellas también. Dafne, a pesar de haber nacido minutos antes que Aurora, era la mayor, y se sentía responsable de ella. El único apoyo en su vida, había sido una persona llena de maldad y odio. Sin ninguna piedad, tan solo el haberlas prestado su ayuda. Y ellas sabían perfectamente que estaban pagando ese favor. Al estar rodeadas siempre de maldad y miedo, no sabían que era el amor, pero tampoco las importaba. Esos sentimientos eran un impedimento para conseguir lo que querías.  
-Hermana, nuestro señor quiere hablar con las dos.-dijo Dafne.  
-¿Qué querrá ahora?-preguntó fastidiada Aurora.  
Sin hablar, entraron en la gran mansión. Estaba polvorienta y muy oscura. Los muebles estaban destartalados y llenos de telarañas. Caminaron hasta una habitación escondida. Entraron y se acercaron hasta una butaca en la que había una figura siniestra. Las dos, una al lado de la otra, esperaron. Algo enorme se movió entre ellas. Las dos miraron por el rabillo del ojo, una enorme serpiente se arrastraba dejando una huella en el suelo de madera.  
-Nagini.-dijo una voz fría que provenía de la butaca.-tranquila. Podrás comer más tarde. Ellas no están en tu menú, aunque podrían estarlo si no se comportan.  
Aurora y Dafne apretaron los dientes. La persona siniestra se rió. Ponía la piel de gallina.  
-Señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntó Dafne atreviéndose a incomodar a su señor.  
Hubo una pausa en la que se temió un castigo.  
-Os he hecho llamar porque tengo una misión para vosotras.  
-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Aurora imprudentemente.  
-Silencio, yo os diré cuando podéis hablar.  
Las dos se encogieron en su sitio. Un sudor frío caía por su frente.  
-Perdone mi señor.-se excusó Aurora.  
-Bien...decía que debéis hacer algo. Colagusano, explícaselo tu.  
Un hombrecillo parecido a una rata se acercó temblando.  
-Si, mi señor. Vosotras dos vais a ingresar en Hogwarts. Allí es donde estudia Harry Potter, como sabéis, gran enemigo y obsesión de nuestro señor. Lo que haréis es intentar acercaros a el y haceros su amiga hasta conseguir su corazón. Entonces no tendrá escapatoria. Seréis alguna de las dos su punto débil, y podremos acabar con el, si no es directamente, será indirectamente a través de alguna de vosotras dos. Por lo menos haréis que caiga en una trampa de la que no podrá salir.  
-¿Esta todo entendido?-preguntó la voz fría.  
-Si, señor.-respondieron a la vez.  
-Nos mantendréis informados todo el tiempo. Además conoceréis a alguien allí que os será de gran ayuda. Su nombre es Draco Malfoy. Ya ha sido avisado.  
-Si, señor.-volvieron a responder, deseaban salir de allí.  
-Bien...podéis marcharos. Mañana iréis al Callejón Diagón a comprar el material como cualquier estudiante. Allí os encontrareis con Draco Malfoy, que os pondrá al corriente de todo lo que tiene que ver con las escuela de magia y cualquier duda que podáis tener.  
-Si, señor.  
-Por cierto, si sale bien la misión...quedareis libres para siempre.-hubo una larga pausa.-Si fracasáis...no creo que salgáis muy bien paradas...-volvió a reír macabramente.  
Esperaron a ver si tenía que decirlas algo más, pero al ver que Colagusano las hacía gestos de que se marchasen, ellas no se lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron a los exteriores. Ya era de noche. Se sentaron en el césped, junto a un pequeño lago.  
-Dafne, ¿por qué tenemos que servirle?-dijo apesadumbrada tirando una piedra al agua.  
-Porque mamá no acabó de pagar su deuda, ya lo sabes.  
-Podríamos huir.  
-Aurora, eso es como decir que te quieres suicidar. Nos mataría.  
-Lo se...pero estoy harta.  
-Nuestro señor esta muy interesado en esta misión. Parece que es importante. Con nuestros artes de veela ganaremos fácilmente alguna el corazón de ese pobre chico. Así seremos libres.  
-Pero...puede salir mal, puede que esté mintiendo.  
-Aurora, te estas volviendo débil. Solo las personas débiles fracasan. Si no eres fuerte te matará. Hazme caso.  
-Si.-Aurora hizo desaparecer la desesperación de sus ojos y su voz.-Oye...últimamente he tenido un sueño.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Es extraño, como una mezcla. Oigo pedir clemencia a una mujer a voz en grito y después su voz se apaga. Una risa demoníaca llena la habitación de terror. Pero dos personas llegan y.  
-¿Si?-estaba emocionada.  
-Me despierto bañada en sudor frío y como si hubiese estado corriendo toda la noche sin parar.  
-¡Oh!, vaya Aurora...-dijo Dafne decepcionada.-Quizás sea un sueño premonitorio.  
-¿Tu crees?  
-No se, lo dije sin pensar. -Puede que quiera decir algo.  
-Vamos, es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar duro.  
-Si, hermana.  
Las dos caminaron otra vez hasta llegar dentro de la Mansión y meterse en su habitación. Aurora fruncía el entrecejo tratando de recordar si algo más pasaba en el sueño, si había algo que la diría que era premonitorio. Se pusieron el pijama después de peinar su hermoso cabello, manía que tenían desde pequeñas, y se metieron juntas en la cama y cayeron en un sueño profundo rápidamente. No sabían que la mayor aventura de su vida iba a dar comienzo.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 2

Aurora y Dafne se despertaron con un rayo de sol que entraba por su ventana e iba a parar justo a sus ojos. Las dos se incorporaron en la cama.  
-¿Volviste a tener el sueño?-preguntó Dafne a su hermana pequeña.  
-No.-hizo una pausa en la que fruncía el entrecejo.-Dafne, lo he estado pensando. Quiero ser libre, quiero que seamos libres, por lo que haré todo lo que me pida nuestro señor. Aparentaré ser delicada e intentaré enamorarle. No me importa nada ni nadie, nada mas que nosotras.  
-Así es como se debe pensar hermana. De otro modo nos pisotearían en este cruel mundo.  
En ese instante entró Colagusano frenético. Las chicas gritaron porque era su habitación, nadie debía entrar. Dafne se puso de pie en la cama para chillarle.  
-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves? Es nuestra intimidad, sal, basura.-dijo apretando los dientes.  
-Lo siento mi señorita.-se puso de rodillas sin mirarlas.-pero el amo esta enfurecido, dice que ya deberíais de estar en el Callejón Diagón...-dijo temblando.  
-Vale, ya vamos, ahora vete.  
Colagusano salió rápido sin mirar donde ellas estaban. Aurora apareció debajo de la sábana. Dafne la miró gravemente, tenían que darse prisa si no querían que las castigase. Se prepararon y se dirigieron hacía la sala de siempre. Allí había una chimenea que daba un calor tremendo. Las dos se acercaron temerosas, sudando, pero no sabían si por el calor de la chimenea o por el miedo.  
-No quiero volver a tener que enfadarme...-dijo la voz fría.  
-Disculpe mi señor, pero ya estamos listas.-intentó disculparse Dafne.  
-¿Alguna vez viajasteis con polvos flu?  
-No.-dijeron a la vez.  
-Pues es un medio para viajar muy útil. Cogeréis un puñado de polvos flu y los echareis en el fuego de la chimenea a la vez que decís donde queréis ir alto y claro.-hizo un gesto y Colagusano apagó el fuego de la chimenea con un movimiento de varita.-Dafne, tu primera.  
Dafne se acercó valientemente, cogió el puñado de polvos flu y se metió dentro de la chimenea haciendo lo que su amo la había dicho que hiciera. Dafne cerró los ojos, era nuevo para ella, la daba miedo. De pronto, cayó de rodillas en el suelo de madera de un establecimiento. Todavía con los ojos cerrados respiraba aire a bocanadas mientras con las manos, clavaba las uñas en el suelo, intentando sujetarse y no marearse y vomitar. Su pelo rubio con mechas castañas estaba apagado de brillo y ella estaba llena de cenizas. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que se encontró de golpe fue una mano en frente de su cabeza agachada. Levantó la cabeza rápida y se encontró con unos ojos azules grisáceos que la miraban intensamente. El chico era rubio y la enseñaba una sonrisa seductora mientras la ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Algo se movió en el interior de Dafne, algo que nunca había sentido antes. Sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, le cogió de la mano y cuando fue a levantarse, algo chocó contra ella, empujándola contra el chico misterioso, el cual la sujetó entre sus brazos cuando cayeron hacía atrás. Aurora llegaba en ese momento haciendo que su hermana mayor cayese encima del chico rubio. Mientras Aurora se restregaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado, Dafne se levantaba ruborizada. El chico reía suavemente.  
-Lo...lo siento...no era mi intención...-dijo Dafne avergonzada de la situación.  
-No pasa nada. Soy Draco Malfoy y ¿tu eres?  
-Dafne Taylor. Ella es mi hermana gemela Aurora Taylor. Encantada. Así que eres tu quien.  
-Si.-la cortó.  
Draco se acercó a ayudar a que se levantara Aurora. Esta le miraba sin comprender. Las dos comenzaron a sacudirse las cenizas mientras el las observaba. El estaba fascinado por la belleza de ambas, eran tan diferentes. De pronto era como si brillasen, era extraño, estaban hermosas.  
-Me han comentado que necesitáis que os ponga al corriente de todo, ¿no?  
-Si.-respondieron a la vez.  
-Vaya, si que sois gemelas.-se rió.-Bien, ¿vamos?  
Las ofreció su brazo. Aurora miró a su hermana quien la asintió. Se agarraron y las llevó por todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagón, respondiéndolas a sus interminables preguntas y las contaba curiosidades y cosas que necesitaban saber porque eran importantes. Estaban maravilladas, nunca habían visto a tanta gente, ni nada de eso. Al final del día, Draco las acompañó hasta la chimenea por donde vinieron.  
-Me alegro de haberos conocido, fue un placer la bienvenida.-dijo Draco seductoramente.  
Dafne se ruborizó, sabía que se refería a que ella cayó encima de el accidentalmente. Que vergüenza estaba pasando a causa de ese chico.  
-Si, lo mismo digo.-le respondió Aurora, ya que Dafne miraba al suelo.  
-Una pregunta.  
-Dime.  
-¿Cómo que de repente vuestro tío quiere que estudieis en Hogwarts?-Draco estaba confuso.  
Las dos se miraron impresionadas. Así que no sabía nada de su plan, el las había ayudado, pensando eso. Dafne sintió como si aflojase una carga de su estómago, no sabía nada y eso era mejor. Aurora miraba mordiéndose el labio a su hermana.  
-Pues...pues...-comenzó Aurora nerviosa.  
-El era quien nos daba clases, y ahora no puede y ha preferido que sigamos en Hogwarts.-dijo muy rápido Dafne.  
Draco se quedó pensativo, escrutando su cara y asintió convencido. Este chico era increíble, y las ponía nerviosas con su forma de actuar. Aurora y Dafne entraron en la chimenea. Draco las miraba esperando a que se fueran, pero...ellas no habían pensado que dirían para volver. Tampoco querían que el las escuchase, pues su señor estaba escondido. Ellas dos se miraron nerviosas y de repente Draco las dijo adiós y se fue moviendo la cabeza. ¿Qué pensaría de ellas? Bueno, eso daba igual.  
-Dafne.  
-Si, he pensado que como debemos decir el nombre del sitio, podríamos decir a la "Mansión de nuestro señor".  
-Puede funcionar.  
-Muy bien.-Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo.- ¡A la "Mansión de nuestro señor".  
Desaparecieron de la chimenea y abrazándose, comenzaron a viajar por no sabían donde.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 3

De golpe, fueron expulsadas de la chimenea. Cayeron al suelo llevándose por delante a alguien que gritó y cayó de bruces debajo de sus cuerpos. Dafne y Aurora tosían. Alguien las levantó de encima del chico. Era pelirrojo y se frotaba la frente y la nariz, se había dado un buen golpe. Quienes las levantaron fueron un chico y una chica. El chico tenía los ojos verdes preciosos y la chica tenía el pelo rizado y las miraba con cara de estar molesta y tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho en forma de defensa.  
-Ron, ¿estas bien?.preguntó la chica.  
-Si.-dijo levantándose.  
-¿Vosotras estáis bien?-dijo el chico de ojos verdes.  
-Si...-Aurora le miraba hipnotizada.  
-Bien. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Al que os habéis llevado por delante es Ron Weasley.-se rió.-Ella es Hermione Granger.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Aurora Taylor y ella es...es...-no podía hablar de la impresión.  
-Soy Dafne, su hermana.-dijo mirándola intentando regañarla con la mirada.  
Así que ese era Harry Potter. Ese niño se había enfrentado a su señor incontables veces y le había vendido. Ese chico, que tendría la misma edad que ellas...era el. A el tendría que acercarse y después...acabar con su vida. Dios mío, era la primera vez que tenía esos pensamientos de pena y negación hacía su señor, porque no creía que podría hacerlo...Dafne estaba ya de pie, la única que quedaba de rodillas en el suelo era ella, mirándole embobada. Se puso colorada y se levantó torpemente. Vio que estaban riendo, así que puso atención a la conversación, pues su hermana había tomado el control.  
-Mis hermanos también son gemelos, pero ellos no se diferencian en nada. Vosotras si, tenéis diferente color de ojos y pelo. -Si, mejor así.-rió Dafne.  
-¿Y sois nuevas?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Si, siempre estudiamos con nuestro tío, pero cayó enfermo y decidió que fuéramos a Hogwarts.  
-Lo siento.-dijo Hermione avergonzada.  
-No pasa nada.-respondió Aurora.  
-Pues si sois elegidas para Gryffindor, estaréis en nuestra casa. ¿Qué edad tenéis?-preguntó Harry.  
-17.  
-Pues entonces encima estaréis en nuestro mismo curso.-se puso muy contento.  
Hermione resopló. Aurora sonreía a Harry embelesada. Dios Santo, ¿qué la pasaba? No, ella era mala, no debía pensar en esos sentimientos, tenía un plan que llevar a cabo. Tenía que hacerlo, estaba en juego su libertad y la de su hermana, la persona que más quería en este mundo. Tendría que hacerlo por las dos.  
-Pero...¿que os pasó?-preguntó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Dafne tirante.  
-En la chimenea.  
-¡Ah! No debimos decir bien el lugar donde queríamos volver.  
-Si, me pasó una vez.-sonrió Harry.  
-Bueno, nos tenemos que ir.-dijo cortante Hermione.  
-Vale vale, Hermione.-dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-Bien chicas, entonces nos veremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.-dijo Harry.  
-Vale. Nos vemos.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron fuera de la tienda. Hermione gesticulaba, parecía enfadada.  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-preguntó Dafne enfadada.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo que qué? Tu no eres así, recuerda el plan, tenemos que conquistarle y parece que quedó encantado contigo, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? Te quedabas mirándolo embobada.  
-No es verdad.-refunfuñó Aurora.  
-Aurora.  
-Tranquila, quiero ser libre, me ceñiré al plan.  
-Bien, creo que debes atraerle tu.  
-Para que tu puedas coquetear con Draco.  
-¿Qué dices?-se puso roja Dafne.  
-Te pillé.- se reía Aurora.  
-Cállate. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo volvemos?  
Aurora se mordía el labio preocupada, estaban tardando mucho y su señor podría creer que había intentado escapar. El miedo la invadía.  
-Es tarde ya.-dijo Aurora temblando un poco.  
-Si.  
Salieron del establecimiento mirando a ver si se las ocurría algo que hacer. Ya había anochecido y la gente iba desapareciendo del Callejón Diagón. De pronto una persona encapuchada apareció delante de ellas, asustándolas pues había salido inesperadamente de un callejón oscuro.  
-Aquí estáis...¡desmaius!  
Los cuerpos de las chicas cayeron sin sentido al suelo con un golpe sordo. La figura encapuchada las cogió y se las llevó, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta.Dafne abrió los ojos lentamente, no recordaba aún nada de lo que había pasado. La dolía la cabeza y parecía que llevase días corriendo, la dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentó moverse, quiso bajar los brazos y se dio cuanta de que unas cadenas se lo impedían. Con razón la dolían las muñecas, a saber cuanto llevaba así. Miró a su lado y vio a su hermana en la misma posición, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba dificultosamente y tenía un aspecto deplorable.  
-Aurora...hermana...-susurró.  
No respondía por lo que intentó acercarse a ella y la meció un poco. Aurora abrió los ojos lentamente. Todavía con la cabeza gacha intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y recuerdos.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó en un hilo de voz.  
-Lo ha vuelto ha hacer...nos ha absorbido energía vital para dejarnos aquí tiradas hasta que despertásemos.  
-¿Cuánto llevaremos aquí?  
-No lo se, supongo que bastante tiempo, no puedo ni moverme y tu estas peor que yo. Parece que te hizo mas a ti.  
-Siempre me tuvo mas manía.  
Aurora cerró los ojos dejándose caer. Estaba tan cansada...

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 4

-¿Cuándo vendrán a buscarnos?-preguntó Dafne nerviosa.-Creo que nunca tardaron tanto, además tu estas muy débil, te desfallecerás de hambre.  
-Tranquila, soy fuerte.  
-Aurora, haré lo que sea para ser libre, ¿comprendes?  
Aurora no respondió. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando un punto fijo del suelo. Estaba pensando en ese chico que sería su llave hacía la libertad. En ese momento, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de golpe y entró Colagusano.  
-Nuestro señor ya está mas calmado. Dice que puedo soltaros, debéis estar bien para el colegio.  
-¿Qué día...?-comenzó Dafne.  
-Mañana será 1 de Septiembre.  
-¡Llevamos aquí 3 días!  
-Si, no os quejéis, nuestro señor ha sido misericordioso.  
Las cadenas ya nos las sujetaban y ellas se tocaban la herida que las había hecho en las muñecas. Colagusano se fue presuroso. Aurora estaba de rodillas, no podía más. Dafne la ayudó a levantarse como pudo, ya que ella también estaba débil. -Aguanta, vamos a la habitación y comeremos algo. Después dormiremos hasta mañana. Nos repondremos.  
-Si.  
Comieron y se metieron en la cama. No vieron a su señor ya que no habían sido convocadas ni tampoco querían. Mañana empezaría su vida en Hogwarts y si querían ser libres tenían que reponerse rápidamente.Todo había sido un caos. Las levantaron y medio dormidas las trajeron hasta la estación Kings Cross. Allí las abandonaron con sus maletas llenas de ropa y de cosas que utilizarían en el curso. Ellas miraba atónitas a toda esa gente que había allí. Nunca habían estado con tantas personas. Todas ellas reían y hablaban, sin preocupaciones, no como ellas que cargaban a sus espaldas un pasado y un presente trágico, que se convertiría en su futuro también si no hacían algo.  
De pronto alguien tocó el hombro de Aurora. Era aquel chico. Harry Potter. Estaba allí, sonriéndola y el no sabía nada de sus intenciones.  
-Hola, por fin nos encontramos.  
-Hola.  
Todos juntos pasaron la barrera del anden 9 y ¾ , ya que las tuvieron que enseñar, todo era nuevo para ellas. Dafne de pronto vio entre la multitud de alumnos a Draco. Iba escoltado, eso la hizo gracia. Agarró a su hermana del brazo.  
-Aurora, luego nos vemos.  
Y se fue presurosa. Aurora, Harry, Ron y Hermione la miraban incrédulos.  
-Pues...yo..eh...-comenzó Aurora.  
-Tranquila, ven con nosotros.-dijo Harry.  
Hermioné entrecerró los ojos ante aquella citación. Ella sentía amenazada su amistad con los chicos, siempre había sido la única chica en el grupo y Aurora se estaba metiendo en el poco a poco.  
Aurora respiró y decidió que iba siendo momento de empezar su plan. Mientras caminaban hacía el tren, ella sonreía dulcemente a Harry. Estaba utilizando sus artes de veela. Ron la miraba embelesado y Hermione tuvo que pegarle una colleja porque no dejaba de babear por Aurora. Ron se frotaba la nuca mientras miraba a Hermione perplejo. Llegaron a un compartimento y se sentaron. Aurora se estaba hartando de as miradas de reproche de Hermione. Harry y Aurora hablaban todo el rato, habían congeniado muy bien. De repente se abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y Draco Malfoy, al lado de Dafne aparecieron. Dafne la sonreía.  
-¿Todo bien, Aurora?-preguntó Draco.  
-Si.-Aurora estaba perpleja.  
-Si quieres venir un rato a nuestro compartimiento está al lado, ¿vale?-dijo Dafne.  
-Vale, después iré a verte.  
-Bien, adiós. Hubo un silencio incómodo.  
-¿Eres amiga de Draco?-preguntó Ron.  
-Si, me ayudó a mi y a mi hermana el otro día en el Callejón Diagón.  
-Vaya.-dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Aurora.  
-Nada, solo que nosotros no nos llevamos bien con el.-explicó Harry.  
-¡Ah!, yo.  
-No pasa nada, tu puedes ser su amiga, no te decimos nada.  
Harry la sonrió, dios, solo era una sonrisa, pero...que sonrisa. Aurora meneó la cabeza. No, el plan. En ese momento decidió que debía ir a ver a su hermana. Hermione la miraba enojada, Ron cautivado y Harry...mas bien ella miraba a Harry. Se despidió hasta después de un rato.Dafne no sabía por que, pero ese chico no la caía muy bien, pero quería verle, saber mas acerca de su personalidad. Estaba sentada en frente de el, escrutando su cara, pues el hacía lo mismo. Draco suspiró.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Creo que mientes.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que eres un falso. Oí a unos chicos mas pequeños decir cosas horribles de tu personalidad, de cosas que supuestamente habías hecho.  
-Soy así, ¿entonces por que soy un farsante?, según tu.  
-Pues porque nos trataste muy bien a mi hermana y a mi.  
-Si, me caísteis bien.  
-Tienes doble personalidad, ¿eh?  
-¿Por qué estas tan interesada en mi?  
Dafne se sonrojó. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? ¿Es que no podría ganarle? Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa ante nadie, ¿por qué el? Eso la enfurecía.  
-No estoy interesada en ti.  
-Ya.  
En ese momento entró Aurora cabizbaja. Vio a los dos echando chispas, se veían graciosos.  
-Yo...mejor me voy.  
-No quédate si quieres.  
Aurora entró, pero se iría en cuanto pudiese.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 5

-Siéntate, anda.  
Dafne la mostró un sitio a su lado. Draco se dispuso a mirar por la ventana.  
-¿Qué tal todo?-preguntó Aurora.  
-Bien, estoy nerviosa, ya pronto llegaremos.  
-Si...oye, Draco.  
-Dime.-Draco se apoyó en la ventana con el codo y la mano en la cara.  
-Pues...¿no te llevas bien con ellos?  
-No.  
-Ah...es una pena, son majos.-Draco no respondió. Aurora se sentía más incómoda allí, decidió despedirse.-Bueno, me voy con ellos.  
Dafne la guiñó un ojo, sabía que se refería a que seguiría intentando ganarse el corazón de Harry.  
-Cuando lleguemos debéis ir juntas con los de primer año para pasar el lago en barca. Es la tradición.-explicó Draco.  
-Está bien.  
Aurora cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Estaba todavía muy débil y cansada. Se mareó un poco. Se secó el sudor de la frente y siguió su camino. Cuando llegó al compartimiento estaba muy pálida.  
-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Ron.  
-Oye...es verdad, estas pálida.-dijo Hermione preocupada.  
-Bueno...yo.  
Harry se acercó a tomarla la temperatura en la frente. Estaba aun palmo posando su mano en ella. Aurora veía esos ojos verdes esmeralda mirarla y notó como se sonrojaba. Instintivamente se separó de el y se puso de pie. Fue lo peor que pudo hacer porque comenzó a ver todo negro, no sentía las manos ni los pies y se desvaneció. Tuvo suerte de caer encima de Harry, este la sujetó y la tumbó en el asiento, con su cabeza en su regazo. Ron salió corriendo a llamar a un profesor y a su hermana. Lo primero que vio Aurora al abrir los ojos fue a su hermana deformada por la cercanía de su cara. Después vagamente oía voces que la preguntaban que si estaba bien. Notó que estaba apoyada en alguien, y vio avergonzada que era el. Se levantó.  
-Lo...lo siento.  
-¿Por qué? Te has desmayado.-dijo Harry preocupado.  
-Yo.  
-Señorita Taylor, ¿la pasa a menudo?-preguntó McGonagall.  
-No, bueno, no se.  
-Bien, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts haré que la vea la señora Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si.  
-Bien, disfruten del resto del viaje.  
La profesora se fue. En el compartimiento reinaba el silencio. Todo volvió a ser como antes, se empezó a llenar el tren del barullo incesante de los alumnos, cuando el tren aminoró la marcha. Aurora se sentía extraña. Llegaba a un lugar nuevo para ella. Miró por la ventana como la dijo Harry. Apoyando las palmas de las manos en el cristal, lo empañó al suspirar de emoción. El castillo se elevaba en una montaña, era precioso, de cuento de hadas. Además un aura de misterio lo envolvía porque estaba anocheciendo y sus luces estaba encendidas.  
Bajaron y Dafne fue a encontrase con ella, pues como la habían dicho, tenían que pasar el lago en barca. Harry les presentó a Hagrid, quien las indicó como y en que barca subir. Fueron con el, seguidos de todos los de primer año. Las sintieron un escalofrió, cuando la barca se meció un poco y vieron una figura enorme pasar por debajo.  
-Tranquilas, es el calamar gigante del lago. Es su forma de dar la bienvenida.-explicó Hagrid con toda tranquilidad, como si el calamar gigante fuese igual a un perrito que te saluda moviendo la cola.  
Dafne y Aurora le sonrieron forzadamente. Estaban deseando llegar ya. Su espero no se hizo muy eterna, al cabo de minutos llegaron a la orilla. Los niños de primer año estaba efusivos por lo que acababan de hacer, y ellas dos se agarraban de la mano fuertemente. Se sentía ridículas, las habían pasado cosas peores y se asustaban de eso. Simplemente estaban mas sensibles de lo normal.  
Llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor sin haber dejado de abrir la boca de asombro. Las dos tragaron saliva ruidosamente cuando sus narices estaba pegadas a las enormes puertas. Cuando se abrieron una luz las cegó, y se taparon los ojos con las manos. Oyeron susurros y notaron como las empujaban para que empezasen a andar. Llegaron hasta el final pasando entre las mesas de todas las casas. Aurora vio como Draco las saludaba y Dafne se ponía roja y miraba hacia otro lado algo indignada. La profesota McGonagal subió el escalón donde estaba la silla con el gorro. Lo levantó y alargó el pergamino.  
-Ahora, mientras vaya diciendo vuestro nombre iréis sentándoos en el taburete, el sombrero seleccionador os irá seleccionando en vuestras casas. Taylor, Dafne.  
Todos miraron como la chica subía majestuosamente el escalón y se sentaba. Sin ser tímida miraba a la gente que la miraba a ella. La profesora le puso el sombrero. Se oían cuchicheos, ya que muchos chicos deseaban que ella estuviese en sus casas respectivas. Al fin, el sombrero grito:  
-¡Slytherin!  
Hubo mucho barullo y notas de descontento y decepción. Dafne se levantó y miró a Draco. Con el...no sabía por que sentía esa obsesión por el que la había llevado a desear ir a esa casa y ahora que el la sonreía seductoramente, deseaba esconderse lo mas lejos de el.  
-Señorita Taylor, muévase. Vaya a sentarse a su mesa correspondiente.  
-S-si.  
Roja como un tomate y apretando los dientes al igual que los puños a los costados, se acercó lentamente a la mesa de Slytherin, pero ya nadie la hacía caso, solo Draco se levantó y se quedó en frente de ella, mirándose los dos. Dafne tenía muy recta la espalda.  
-Bienvenida, Dafne. Siéntate aquí.  
Dafne miró la mano extendida de Draco que señalaba a un sitio a su lado. Le miró a el que la sonreía. ¿Por qué se sentó allí? No lo sabia. Dafne vio como su hermana era la siguiente. Aurora se sentó y el Sombrero la tapó hasta los ojos, eso la hizo sentirse menos avergonzada.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 6

El sombrero tardó bastante en elegir. Aurora oía en su cabeza como no podía decidirse entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. De pronto gritó:  
-¡Gryffindor!  
Los de la mesa correspondiente se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir. Aurora se quedó pasmada al ver ese recibimiento. Cuando se acercó a la mesa todos la estrecharon la mano. Harry la sonreía y la invitaba a que se sentase a su lado. Al otro lado de ella estaba Ron y después Hermione que la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Bienvenida.-dijo Harry.-no sabes como me alegro de que seas una Gryffindor.  
-Si yo también.-dijo Ron.  
Hermione le dio un codazo y dejó de mirar a Aurora. Cenaron, Aurora se sentía rara, todo esto era nuevo y sentía cosas extrañas, sentimientos que nunca había vivido, como la felicidad y la seguridad. Después de la cena, se dirigieron cada casa a su sala común. Aurora se encontró a Dafne por el camino.  
-Aunque Slytherin y Gryffindor son casas enemigas, tu eres mi hermana.  
-Si, y además debemos apoyarnos...creo que el plan irá bien.-respondió Aurora.  
-Perfecto.  
-Vamos Dafne.-dijo Draco desde lejos.-Te perderás.  
-Me voy, nos vemos.  
-Si, adiós.  
Aurora se reunió con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Hermione.  
-Hablar con mi hermana, aunque sea de Slytherin, siempre será igual.  
Hermione la miró con cara de odio, pues tenía razón. Harry y Ron comenzaron a andar hacía la sala común, las chicas les siguieron. Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda y dijeron la contraseña: "torta marmolada". Aurora vio que era una habitación muy acogedora y hermosa. Recordó donde había estado viviendo. Puso cara triste.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?-preguntó Harry.  
-Si me gusta.-dijo sin parar de mover las manos.  
-Tu habitación está por allá.-indicó Harry.-Parece que Hermione tenía prisa.  
-Gracias.  
Se dio media vuelta y entró en la habitación. Allí estaban Hermione, hablando con una chica pelirroja. Las dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Aurora y después la chica pelirroja le dijo al oído algo a Hermione y se rió. Aurora se sentía fatal por su comportamiento, ¿Qué la había hecho ella? Pero no iba a dejar que la atormentase.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Ginny Weasley.-dijo la niña pelirroja.-Bienvenida.  
-Hola, yo soy Aurora Taylor.-dijo estupefacta.-¿Eres hermana de Ron, verdad?  
Hermione al oír ese nombre se acercó a ellas amenazante.  
-¿Qué pasa con Ron?-dijo.  
-Nada.  
-Pues déjale, ¿no?  
-¿Qué?  
-Chicas, ¿pero que...?-intentó decir Ginny estando entremedias de ellas.  
-Cállate Ginny.-dijo Hermione.-Esta chica ha venido y quiere ser el centro de atención de todos, pero te he calado muy hondo.  
-Yo no hice tal cosa.-dijo enfadada Aurora.-Desde que vine no haces más que reprocharme.  
-No es cierto.  
-Si lo es y ya entiendo por que. Estas celosa de que tus amigos me hayan admitido en vuestro grupo y de que me hagan mas caso que a ti. Te molesta que hasta Ron lo haga porque me he dado cuenta de que te gusta, si no, no estarías así de enfadada.  
-No...yo...¡mentirosa!  
-Tu sabrás lo que haces, pero que sepas que no me interesa Ron en lo más mínimo. Es mi amigo y ya está y espero que seamos mas amigos aún.  
-Oye Hermione ella tiene ra...-intentó volver a decir Ginny.  
-Cállate Ginny, deja de defenderla, eres mi amiga.-dijo furiosa.-Esto no va a quedar así, se que estas siendo una falsa, interpretas un papel. No se por qué, pero averiguaré también porque todos los chicos se quedan embobados mirándote, porque de guapa no tienes nada.  
Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ginny miró a Aurora, se encogió de hombros y se metió en la cama después que Hermione. Aurora se metió en la suya pensando que esto no quedaría así.-Bonita, ¿eh?-dijo Draco.  
Dafne se había quedado embobada mirando la sala común de Slytherin. Draco había llegado hasta ella y se lo había dicho al oído, perturbándola. Sonrojada le respondió.  
-Si.  
-Pues tu habitación está por allí, hacia el otro lado en el que vas, pues esa es la habitación de los chicos, Dafne.  
Muy avergonzada dio media vuelva y antes de subir las escaleras se dio la vuelta para mirarle. La estaba diciendo adiós con a mano muy divertido. Dafne no podía creer como ese chico la afectaba tanto. Esperaba que su hermana lo estuviese pasando mejor.  
-Me caes mal.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
Dafne se giró y vio a Pansy Parkinson. La miraba con las manos en jarras desafiante.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Dafne confusa.  
-No te acerques a Draco, es mío, ¿entendido?  
Dafne no la respondió, la miró con indiferencia y se metió en la cama dejando a Pansy mas enfadada que antes. No empezaba con buen pie.  
Aurora despertó con los primeros rayos de luz del alba. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Solo había una persona allí y esa era su hermana. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado a desayunar.  
-Se supone que no debes sentarte aquí.-dijo Dafne.  
-No hay nadie, ¿qué mas me da?  
-Cierto, ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?  
-Fatal ¿La tuya?  
-Horrorosa.  
-Primero te cuento yo y luego tu.  
-OK.  
Como buenas amigas, además de hermanas, se pusieron al corriente de todo.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 7

El comedor estaba ya lleno, y Aurora estaba en su sitio. Esperaban a que les diesen los horarios. Hermione leía los libros, Ron desayunaba su tercer plato de gachas y Harry conversaba con Aurora, riéndose de vez en cuando de las gracias de los gemelos.  
-No sabemos todavía quien será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.-explicaba Harry.-El puesto está gafado, nunca duran más de un año.  
-Vaya, por eso a lo mejor no han encontrado profesor este año.  
-No lo se, el mejor fue Lupin. Ojala fuese el de nuevo.  
En ese momento Dumbledore se levantó y todos se callaron expectantes.  
-Bien, creo que es hora de daros la noticia. Como veréis no hay ninguna cara nueva entre nosotros, por lo que no hay nuevo profesor de D. C. A. O.-hubo un murmullo de desilusión.-Esperad, esperad. Dije que no hay cara conocida, ya que el nuevo profesor que impartirá esa asignatura seré yo.  
El comedor irrumpió en aplausos. Ron se estaba atragantando con una cucharada de gachas y Aurora, la única que no estaba tan ocupada ni leyendo ni celebrando la buena noticia, le ayudó. Hermione la echó la mirada más matadora que se podía echar.  
-Gracias Aurora.  
-De nada.  
-Hermione, ¿Qué clase nos toca?  
-D. C. A. O.  
-Estupendo.-dijo apretando los puños.-Vamos ya, Harry, quiero coger buen sitio.  
-Si.  
Los chicos se levantaron dejando a las chicas solas. Estas se ignoraron mutuamente. Fueron separadas hasta la clase y allí Aurora se sorprendió de ver a Dafne.  
-Parece que daremos algunas clases juntas.-explicó Dafne.  
-No lo sabía.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la clase y todos entraron emocionados. Después de que se calmasen, Dumbledoré comenzó con su clase. Extrañamente iban a hablar sobre las veelas, ya que se decía que era magia negra su forma de conquistar y había que saber defenderse de ellas y diferenciarlas de personas bellas. Aurora y Dafne se sentía avergonzadas y no levantaban la vista del libro temiéndose que leyesen en su mirada que ellas guardaban ese secreto de que lo eran. Era su mayor arma para llevar a cabo su plan y poder llegar a ser libres.Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban en la biblioteca haciendo deberes junto a los demás alumnos de todo Hogwarts. Para ser el primer día, les habían enviado bastantes deberes. Aurora estaba entre Harry y Ron, y Hermione en frente. No se la veía porque tenía una montaña de libros por delante de ella. Pero Aurora sentía escalofríos, de cómo si alguien la estuviera petrificando con la mirada, y esa solo podía ser ella, a través de el muro de lectura. Ella tenía muchas dificultades, ya que nunca había estado en una situación semejante así que pedía ayuda a los dos y Hermione chirriaba los dientes de rabia.  
Dafne estaba rodeada de gente muy seria. Los de Slytherin siempre miraban con el cejo fruncido. Además las chicas la miraban mal, pero eso no entristecía a Dafne, no tenía tiempo porque Draco cada vez la intrigaba más. En ese momento miraba su perfil, en su cara se dibujaba una semisonrisa, ya que se había dado cuenta de que le estaba observando y eso le complacía. Dafne cerró el libro de golpe y se sonrojó. Se levantó he hizo una seña a su hermana que había levantado la cabeza al oír el ruido del libro cerrarse. Detrás suya, Aurora se levanto en silencio y se fue de la biblioteca bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione. Se encontraron en el vestíbulo.  
-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-Debemos mandar noticias a nuestro señor. Puede pasarnos algo grave si no hacemos algo.-explicó Dafne.  
-Si, vayamos a la lechucería ahora que no hay nadie.  
Las dos fueron con sigilo para no levantar sospechas. Llegaron bien, pues ya se iban conociendo el castillo. No había nadie allí, las lechuzas estaban despiertas y entraban y salían de buscar comida. Había un murmullo incesante de alas. Aurora buscó una lechuza mientras Dafne escribía unas líneas en un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica. Le había sobrado de cuando estaba haciendo los deberes. En ella le comentaba a su señor que el plan iba según lo previsto, que seguiría recibiendo noticias suyas. Aurora llegó con una lechuza negra de ojos rojos, pensó que era perfecta. Le ataron la carta a la patita y salió por la ventana.  
-Bueno, es tarde ya. Creo que deberíamos volver.-dijo Dafne.  
-Si, oye, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Bueno, nada grave, las chicas de mi casa me odian.  
-Vaya, igual me pasa a mi.  
-Hasta en eso somos iguales, menos mal que no nos hemos enamorado del mismo chico.  
-¿Qué?-a Aurora la dio un vuelvo el corazón.  
-Nada, un decir.  
-¿Te has enamorado?  
-No, jamás.  
-Bueno, yo tampoco.-Aurora sonrió nerviosa.  
-Vamos.  
Aurora seguía a Dafne por los pasillos oscuros. En la entrada se despidieron, cada una tenía que volver a su sala común. Dafne fue hacía las mazmorras y Aurora subió hasta el séptimo piso.  
Dafne cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin, lo vio todo muy calmado. Caminó y notó una presencia. Alguien más había en la habitación. Miró hacía la chimenea y allí le vio, estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero cómodamente, con los brazos detrás de la nuca. La sonreía picaramente. -Buenas noches Dafne.  
-Bu-buenas noches.  
-¿Dónde has estado?  
-Con mi hermana, además ¿qué te importa?  
-Bueno, solo era para sacar conversación.  
-Oh.  
-¿Podemos hablar un rato?  
Dafne vio como el la señalaba que se sentase a su lado. ¿Qué iba ha hacer? Estaba nerviosa y emocionada por lo que ocurría.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 8

Dafne se sentó a su lado mientras miraba a Draco fascinada. Las sombras de la chimenea encendida, le envolvían en un hale de seducción.  
-Puedes sentarte más cerca, no como.  
-Vale. ¿Qué quieres?.-dijo sentándose más cerca de el.  
-Pues...no se, charlar contigo.  
-Muy bien, ¿sobre que?  
-¿Qué tal todo?  
-Pues bien, gra.  
-¿Sabes que eres preciosa?  
Dafne le miró con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que eres preciosa.  
-Esto...gracias.  
-De nada solo digo la verdad.-dijo acercándose mas a ella.-¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?  
-No.  
-Estaban ciegos.-mas cerca.  
Dafne estaba echada para atrás, Draco estaba casi sobre ella.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-No lo se.  
Dafne no lo vio venir. Draco la besó. Ella no sabía que hacer, sentía algo nuevo y extraño dentro de su ser que iba a explotar. Draco se despegó de ella lentamente y se la quedó mirando fijamente.  
-¿Y bien?-preguntó.  
PLAF. Dafne le pegó una bofetada a Draco que quedó sorprendido por esa reacción. Vio que la chica tenía lagrimas en los ojos y se levantó para alejarse de el. Apretaba los puños contra los costados.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Draco confundido.  
-Eres un necio.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Cómo que por que? Ese ha sido mi primer beso y tu me lo has dado sin mas. Yo quería que hubiese sido especial, con alguien especial...no porque te hubiese dado la gana a ti.  
-Pero, Dafne, ¿Tan horrible ha sido?  
-Pues...-hizo una pausa.-¡No lo se!, ¿vale?. Te dije que fue mi primer beso.  
-¿Qué sientes? ¿Algo que salta en tu interior? ¿Algo extraño? Eso es que te ha gustado. Los besos son muy placenteros. No lo sabías porque he sido el primero en besarte. ¿A que si lo piensas no es tan malo?  
-Eres muy listo, ¿no, Draco? Para ti te será indiferente, pero para mi no.  
-Dafne, dicen que los besos robados son los mas dulces y me alegro de que nadie más probara tus labios.  
-Pues yo no quiero que tu hayas sido el primero y menos sin mi consentimiento.  
-Cuando lo pienses fríamente, veras que es genial.  
-No creo.  
Dafne se fue velozmente hacía su habitación. Draco dio un puñetazo al sofá, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Todas las chicas deseaban ser besadas por el, decían que era un maestro, pero ella...ella era diferente y eso era lo que mas le gustaba aunque intentara negarlo.  
Dafne estaba apoyada en la puerta de la habitación con la mano en el corazón. Esto sentimientos eran nuevos y la asustaban. Según Draco, eran normales, pero...¿En verdad le había gustado? Es verdad que se había imaginado su beso de otra forma y con otra persona, pero...no sabía que pensar. Nunca había estado en esa situación, no sabía como actuar y eso la asustaba aún más. Se acostó y se durmió tarde, recordando una y otra vez los labios de Draco.  
A la mañana siguiente, Dafne estaba muy nerviosa. No podía ni mirar a Draco a la cara cuando la hablaba, aunque este lo hacía poco y en su voz se notaba la desilusión. No debía haber sido tan dura con el la noche anterior, pero la salió de lo mas profundo de su ser.  
Se encontró con su hermana a la puerta de la clase de D. C. A. O.  
-Dafne, ¿estas bien?  
-Si, ¿qué tal tu?  
-Bien...todo viento en popa.  
-Estupendo, recuerda, solo piensa en nuestra libertad y todo estará resuelto y será muy fácil.  
-Si...-Aurora sintió desilusión.  
Entraron y el profesor Dumbledore mandó que abriesen la página por el tema que estaba dando, las veelas. Todos estaba fascinados escuchando al profesor. Explicaba que las veelas tenían forma humana de mujer y que eran bellísimas. Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.  
-¿Qué ocurre señores Potter y Weasley?-dijo Dumbledore amablemente.  
-Señor, nosotros tenemos anécdotas con veelas.-dijo Ron.  
-Si, Ron cae fácilmente en su hechizo. Estuvo a punto de tirarse de la grada de Los Mundiales de Quidditch cuando estas salieron a bailar.  
-Cállate Harry.-dijo Ron rojo como un tomate.-Pues no me digas que tu no babeabas delante de Fleur Delacour.-dijo defendiéndose.  
-Ron, ese eras tu también.-dijo Hermione molesta.  
Todos comenzaron a reír. Incluso Dumbledore. Ron estaba rojísimo. Miraba a Harry y después a Hermione. Hermione no le hacía caso, leía y releía los párrafos del tema en el que describían a las veelas. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y miro a Dafne y a Aurora. Se levantó haciendo que se callasen todos y señalándolas dijo:  
-¡Sois veelas!  
Hubo un silencio incomodo. Dumbledore sonreía mirando la escena a través de sus gafas de media luna. La sonrisa de Aurora y Dafne se borró y se miraron perturbadas. Hermione seguía de pie señalándolas.  
-Gracias señorita Granger por la observación. No esperaba menos de usted, siendo tan inteligente, pero no se que tiene de extraordinario. Si que las hermanas Taylor tienen genes de veela, pero tranquilícese y siéntese. Señoritas, quédense después de clase, tengo que comentarlas algo.  
Dumbledore siguió con su clase como si no ocurriese nada. Aurora y Dafne se sentía muy mal, querían desaparecer de allí.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 9

Al final de la clase, Aurora y Dafne estaban de pie con la cabeza gacha en frente de la mesa del profesor. Aurora había visto como Harry la miraba asombrado y Ron le comentaba algo al oído y este asentía y ponía cara triste. No sabía por que, pero sentía un vacío en su interior.  
-Señoritas, no pongan esa cara, no voy a regañarlas.-las dos alzaron la cara con una sonrisa forzada.-Se que la situación puede ser mas grave de lo que creo que es, pero que tengáis genes de veela no debe influir. También se que los adolescentes son así, y no comprendo la reacción de la señorita Granger, pero se que irá todo bien, sois fuertes.  
-Señor, no se preocupe, ¿podemos irnos?-preguntó Dafne asustada de tanta amabilidad.  
-Si, pero si necesitáis algo, decídmelo, ¿comprendido?  
-Si.  
-Podéis iros.  
Mientras andaban, comentaban la situación.  
-Esa Granger, quiere molestarme y te ha molestado a ti también.  
-¿Por qué lo hizo?  
-Está celosa de que sea amiga de Ron.  
-Y como Harry siente algo por ti, ahora sabe que puede ser gracias a que eres veela.  
-¿Qué siente algo?-Aurora se ruborizó.  
-Claro, así es el plan y me dijiste que iba bien.  
-Si, si.  
-Ahora ten cuidado con perder tu amistad con ellos por culpa de esa rata de biblioteca.  
-Es verdad.  
En ese momento Draco pasó por su lado y Aurora notó que su hermana se ponía tensa y se sonrojaba. Draco la miraba con deseo. La hizo recordar el beso.  
-¿Qué tal con Draco?-se atrevió a preguntar.  
-¿Draco? Normal.-miró a otro lado.  
-¿Qué pasa?-no comprendía su hermana.-Creí que te llamaba la atención.  
-No, es un necio. No me cae bien.  
-Ah...pues parece majo.  
-Tenemos que hacer algo.-cortó Dafne a su hermana.-Quiero acabar con esto ya.  
Habían llegado al linde del Bosque Prohibido caminando. Se sentaron en el suelo apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol. Aurora jugueteaba con las hojas y piedrecillas del suelo. Dafne miraba el cielo absorta en sus pensamientos, aunque más bien su único pensamiento...Draco. De pronto, Aurora oyó como su hermana gemía y se desplomaba. Después ella también.  
Antes de desmayarse sabía que había pasado. Su señor quería noticias o estaba enfadado por algo. Colagusano no las trataba muy bien que se diga. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba atada al tronco de un árbol, al igual que su hermana y parecía que estaban muy dentro del Bosque Prohibido.  
-Ten más cuidado.-gruñó Aurora a la rata.  
-Cállate, os merecéis eso y más.-Movió a Dafne para que se despertara.-El señor tenebroso me ha enviado para varias cosas.  
-Asqueroso...-susurró Dafne.  
-Primero comentaros que nos hemos instalado en el Bosque Prohibido. Se que no se puede entrar, pero nuestro señor es increíble. Así estaremos más cerca de vosotras y podremos vigilar que cumplís con la misión porque el señor se está aburriendo de que tardéis tanto.  
-Lo hacemos lo más rápido que podemos.-espetó Aurora.  
-Pues más rápido aun tenéis que actuar.  
-Pero si nos tienes aquí, no se como, porque te recuerdo que estamos en el colegio y la hora de comer se va a acabar, aunque ni siquiera se que hora es.  
-Ya es de noche. Pronto será la hora de cenar.  
Aurora y Dafne ahogaron un gritito. ¿Ahora que harían? Las regañarían, ¿qué excusa pondrían?  
-Lo estáis estropeando.-dijo Dafne enfadada.  
-No, mi señor lo tiene todo pensado. El director recibió una carta excusándoos, diciendo que debíais visitarle, que se iba a un viaje o algo así.  
-Perfecto, sobre todo cuando lleguemos con estas pintas al colegio.  
-No repliquéis.-dijo mientras las soltaba.-Ahora iros y no hagáis que el señor se enfade, porque primero lo paga conmigo.  
Aurora y Dafne ya se estaban marchando. Entre ellas dos se iban arreglando un poco. Llegaron hasta el castillo y allí se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall.  
-Ya están aquí, ¿qué tal su tío?  
-Bien, gracias.  
-La cena ha acabado, pero si van a sus respectivas salas comunes, un elfo domestico les llevará algo para cenar.  
-Gracias profesora.-dijeron las dos a la vez.  
-Buenas noches.  
La profesora se fue y cada una se marchó a su sala cabizbaja. Aurora llegó y la chimenea reflejaba unas sombras en la pared de una persona. Aurora vio que era Hermione, estaba con la mirada fija en las llamas. Aurora hizo que supiese que estaba allí y Hermione lentamente se puso de pie, entre ellas solo estaba el sofá.  
-Por fin estas aquí.  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Aurora.  
-Te he descubierto.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Ese es tu secreto. De eso te vales. Porque seas una veela no quiere decir que te salgas con la tuya. Te crees importante, pero ahora todos saben que te aprovechabas de ello.  
-Cállate, yo no he hecho nada.  
-Basta. Quiero que pares.  
-No paro porque no estoy haciendo nada.  
En ese momento llegó el elfo domestico.  
-Su comida.-la dejó en la mesa.  
-¿Ves?, todos hacen lo que quieres, incluso esclavizas a los elfos.  
El elfo al oír chillar a Hermione se fue asustado.  
-Déjame en paz, deja de meterte en mi vida. Lo que te pasa es que tienes celos de mi porque yo soy mejor amiga de Ron que tu. Deja de ser una niñata.  
-¿Celosa?¿Qué dices?  
En ese momento Harry asomó por la escalera. Las miraba asombrado. Hermione se mordió el labio y se encaminó a la escalera.  
-Esto no acaba aquí.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 10

Aurora se sentó y se dispuso a comer. Aunque lo único que hacía era revolver la comida que tenía en el plato. Harry se acercó un poco más, solo veía su espalada encorvada. De pronto, la oyó sollozar, no podía creérselo. Aurora tampoco creía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué lloraba por esa chica? No, en realidad por lo que lloraba era porque Hermione había dicho cosas horribles, de las que Harry estaría enterado y el creería que era verdad...aunque en un principio si lo era. Harry alargó la mano para tocarla y la apoyó en el hombro. Aurora se asustó y le miro. A Harry se le partió el corazón. Aurora le miraba con lagrimas cristalinas en los ojos. Aun así estaba bella. Parecía tan vulnerable, que no puso resistirse y la abrazó. Aurora sintió una sensación tan cálida que lloró aún más fuerte. No se sentía tan protegida y querida desde que era pequeña y su madre vivía.  
-Harry...-consiguió decir -Ssssh...llora si lo necesitas, luego ya me cuentas.  
-Gracias, estoy ya bien.  
Harry la soltó. Aurora se secó las lagrimas con el pañuelo que el la daba.  
-Bien. No te preocupes por nada.  
-Has escuchado la conversación.  
-Si, Hermione gritaba mucho.  
-No se que tiene contra mi.  
-Como tu dices esta celosa. Lo que no saben ellos dos es que se aman.  
-¿Si? Pues que me deje en paz.  
-No la hagas caso. ¿Por eso llorabas?  
-No, lloraba por...-le miró a esos ojos verdes esmeraldas y se la olvidó todo.-por.  
-Aurora...-parecía que iba a besarla.  
-Es que no quería que creyeses que soy así. Que creyeses que te estoy engañando para ser tu amiga.-Aurora se sentía mal mintiéndole.-Jamás hice nada.  
-Tranquila.-Harry tenía su dedo índice en los labios de ella.-Yo me hice tu amigo y se que nunca estaba bajo un hechizo o algo así.  
-Gracias.-no le miraba a los ojos.  
-Eres mi amiga y haré lo posible para que no te sientas mal.  
-¿Quieres comer conmigo?-dijo Aurora quitándole un poco de importancia ala situación, que Harry estuviese tan cerca de ella, la asustaba.  
-Bueno, te haré compañía, no puedo dormir.  
Los dos se pusieron a cenar, Harry hacía todo el rato gracias y Aurora se sentía tan desgraciada por que lo que Harry no sabía era que enfrente de el estaba la persona que iba ha hacer que perdiese la vida. Miró su plato y Harry puso su mano encima de la de ella. ¿Por qué hacía que fuese tan difícil? Tenía que hacer algo para odiarle...pero tenía que conseguir que el se enamorase de ella, pero no debía ser mutuo, no podía permitírselo, después sería peor, ya que primero no soportaría perderle y segundo no lo permitiría y ella perdería su libertad. ¿Qué iba ha hacer? Se acordó de lo mal que lo había pasado, cerró los ojos y le miró. El la miraba sin preocupaciones algunas y sin remordimientos.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si, gracias. Solo cansada.  
-Si, es ya muy tarde. Vamos a la cama.  
Se levantó y fueron a la escalera. Allí Harry se puso delante de ella, no dejándola pasar. Aurora sentía un miedo irracional a lo desconocido. No sabía que sentía ni que iba a pasar. Quería gritar y salir corriendo cuando la tocó la cara. Su mano era cálida en su mejilla. Harry se acercó más y ella cerró los ojos. La estaba besando. Fue un beso tan romántico y dulce que casi se la para el corazón. Harry la dijo buenas noches y desapareció por las escaleras que daban al cuarto de los chicos. Aurora se sentó en las suyas con las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios. Por fin, la había besado. El plan iba viento en popa, debía escribir a su hermana e informarla. Debía estar contenta, pero ¿qué era esa pesadez en su estómago? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de llorar? Además no tenía a nadie para poder contárselo, su hermana la regañaría y la dejaría de hablar, ya que estaba en juego su ansiada libertad. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Subió a la habitación muy lentamente, cogió papel y pluma y escribió la nota:  
Me ha besado. El plan esta casi listo. Pronto seremos libres.  
Lo envió y enseguida llegó la respuesta de su hermana:  
Estupendo, bien hecho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sigamos como siempre.  
Aurora sintió que su sentencia estaba hecha. Debía hacerlo, aunque no quisiese. Se metió en la cama para no dormir.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA DE SLYTHERIN...

Dafne entró en ella sin ganas. Sabía a quien se encontraría allí y efectivamente el estaba allí esperándola. Sabía que era lo que la esperaba.  
-Por fin te veo.  
-¿Qué quieres Draco?-dijo despectivamente.  
-Hablar contigo.  
-Si, como la última vez-dijo irónicamente.  
-Oye, lo siento.  
-No, no lo sientes, por eso.  
-Es verdad, no me arrepiento de haberte besado. Me atraes y tu no quieres comprenderlo.  
-¿Te gusto?.-comenzó a reír.  
-Espero me creas algún día, y mas deseo que me correspondas, pero te digo una cosa, cuando te besé, me devolviste el beso, ¿no te acuerdas o estabas demasiado perdida en mis labios? Aunque sea a la fuerza serás mía.  
Draco se fue a su habitación. En ese momento Pansy y Millicent bajaban. Miraban a Dafne con odio. Se pusieron enfrente suya con los brazos en jarras.  
-No se como Draco puede decir que le gustas sabiendo que eres una veela.-dijo Pansy.  
-Si, no te preocupes Pansy, se lo haremos entender.  
-Me da igual que pongáis a Draco contra mi. Para vosotras todo, a ver si así me dejáis en paz.  
-Vale.  
-Bien.  
Pansy y Millicent se reían cuando Dafne pasó por su lado enfadada hacía su habitación. Cuando Dafne llegó vio la nota de su hermana. Eso la alegró, ya que no podía darle su merecido a esas dos niñas. Inmediatamente la contestó.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 11

Aurora se despertó, había conseguido dormirse, pero parecía que lo acababa de hacer. De todos modos, todavía era temprano para levantarse, porque era Domingo. El sol no había salido, pero no la apetecía estar mas en la cama. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, el comedor estaba desierto y era normal. Después de eso, salió por los terrenos a pasear. Hacía bastante frío, porque el otoño había llegado a su fin dejando entrar al invierno. Mientras caminaba, salía vaho de su boca e iba dejando huellas en el césped con rocío. De pronto, vio un reflejo de luz a lo lejos, se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Intentó ver que era, pero no podía. Se acercó presurosa, la curiosidad la embargaba. De pronto notó como algo la golpeaba en el pecho. Lo había sentido otras veces, sabía que estaba bajo los efectos del maleficio imperius. Cuando volvió a poder pensar con claridad, notó el dolor en su cuero cabelludo, alguien la tenía agarrada del pelo. Con un movimiento brusco de esa persona, pudo ver quien era, ya que esa persona lo quería: era Voldemort.  
-Eres tan predecible...-dijo con una voz macabra.  
-Mi señor.-dijo Aurora apretando los dientes de dolor.  
-Si, es que quería hablar contigo muy seriamente, Aurora.  
-Dígame.  
-Pues me he enterado de que el plan de matar a ese niño va muy bien.  
-Si, he conseguido que me bese, está enamorado de mi.  
-Y digo yo...-tiró mas fuerte y Aurora soltó un gritito, ahora la tenía de rodillas.-¿Por qué no hiciste nada cuando te besó? Estabais solos, era el momento perfecto. ¿A lo mejor es que no te veías capaz? Te estas volviendo muy débil y ya sabes lo que pienso de los débiles, que son basura que no deben vivir. Sabes que tu libertad está en juego, pero te estas comportando mal. Puede que si sigues así, tengas que llevar a cabo el plan sin obtener nada a cambio, esa es tu decisión. ¿Qué me dices a eso?  
-Perdóneme mi señor. No volverá a ocurrir, confíe en mi.  
-Yo te estaré vigilando. En cuanto vea que algo va mal...-la soltó de golpe y Aurora se quedó de rodillas enfrente de el, como el quería, como una sierva.-Yo no te he enseñado a tener sentimientos buenos. He sido misericordioso, te he dejado de tiempo durante todo el años, pero no tardes mas de lo que necesites.  
-Mi señor, gracias, pero no es tan fácil, debo estar bien segura si quiere que salga bien todo.  
-Muy bien, mientras vea que no pasa algo fuera de lo normal, lo dejaré a tu elección. Pero ya sabes las consecuencias de interponerte en mi camino.  
-Si, señor.  
Voldemort desapareció. Aurora tenía ganas de vomitar de toda la tensión acumulada en su estómago. Tendría que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora. Se levantó y tambaleándose de tener entumecido el cuerpo se dirigió ha hablar con su hermana. Ya había movimiento en el castillo. Entró en el Gran Comedor y allí estaba su hermana que la vio con cara de preocupación. Dafne salió corriendo y la sacó de allí, se imaginaba que había pasado, pues ella había sido la que había informado a su señor de todo. Fueron al cuarto de baño de chicas y allí Aurora se sentó a descansar en un retrete mientras su hermana la servía agua.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado?  
-Voldemort.  
-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Te ha herido?  
-No...si te refieres a físicamente...-dijo susurrando y su hermana no pudo oírla.  
-Aurora, debemos acabar con esto ya. No quiero que sigas sufriendo.  
-Dafne, tranquila.  
-Pongamos fecha para el final del plan.-no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro.  
-Bueno, yo he pensado que vienen las Navidades. Habrá un baile según he oído y...-no tenía voz para seguir.  
-Perfecto. Es ideal, quedareis y... fin de la historia. ¿Has pensado como...?-dolía decirlo, era una persona a la que intentaban matar.  
-No, aún no.  
-Pues creo que deberíamos. Quizás un veneno.  
-Supongo, se lo haría beber.-dijo sin emoción con la mirada perdida.  
-Aurora, ¿qué ocurre? Pronto seremos libres, piensa en eso.  
-Pero, Dafne...es un chico que no ha hecho nada, no tenemos nada contra el.  
-¿Qué dices?.-Dafne había pegado una bofetada a su hermana.-Ni se te ocurra echarte para atrás. Llevo deseando ser libre mucho tiempo, desde que tengo cargo de conciencia y porque tu seas demasiado buena, no voy a perder mi sueño, ¿entendido? Lo harás.  
Aurora miraba el suelo, el pelo la tapaba la cara, por lo que su hermana no podía ver que estaba llorando. La mano en su mejilla temblaba. Dafne suspiró y se marchó dejándola allí, completamente sola, con sus pensamientos y penas. Dafne no entendía que todo lo tenía que hacer Aurora, por eso ella dormía bien por las noches. No tenía sueños en los que Harry suplicaba que no le matase. El cargo de conciencia era demasiado grande. Pero...debía hacerlo, ahora estaba más segura que nunca, aunque estaba en contra de ello. Sin saber como había aparecido en la puerta de la biblioteca. Ya que estaba se dispuso a buscar un libro que hablase de venenos. Supuso que estaría en la sección prohibida, pero ahora no podía acceder a ella, así que intentó buscar en otras secciones. No se daba cuenta de que los alumnos que estaban allí la miraban y cuchicheaban, mientras Hermione se escondía sonriendo maliciosamente detrás de una enorme montaña de libros, pesados y viejos.Dafne caminaba con lagrimas en los ojos. Jamás había pegado a su hermana y se sentía mal por ello. Sabía perfectamente que Aurora era más débil de lo que daba a entender, mas que ella, pues también lo era en el fondo. Comprendía a su hermana porque a ella le había tocado el trabajo sucio. Sabía los remordimientos de conciencia que tenía que tener, porque si ella los tenía, Aurora más. Pero su libertad estaba en juego, olvidarse para siempre de su señor, de sus maltratos, de sus ordenes, de todo. En eso tenía que pensar Aurora, en su futuro y bien estar, no es si un niño se merece morir o no. ¿Pero y si Aurora no se recuperaba del trauma después? Bueno, ahí estaba ella para ayudarla en todo.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 12

Dafne tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que liberar a su hermana de ese sufrimiento. Sabía como hacerlo. Tenía que elaborar una poción del olvido, pero no eterna, si no hasta que Aurora tuviese que llevar a cabo su plan. Mientras viviría feliz, pues Dafne elegiría sus recuerdos. Llegó hasta el despacho del director y le pidió permiso entrar en la sección prohibida. La excusa era que tenía que hacer un trabajo. Le firmó un trozo de papel y Dumbledore observó como Dafne se iba. La chica entró en la biblioteca y la Madame Pince la permitió entrar en la sección prohibida. Dafne vio muchos libros de magia negra y muy antiguos. Llegó a la sección de pociones. Pensó que el Moste Potente Potions era perfecto. Le dio las gracias a la bibliotecaria y se marchó a trabajar. No vio a su hermana buscando un libro en la otra parte de la biblioteca. Entró en su sala común y en un sillón de orejas se sentó a leerlo. Pasaba las paginas resoplando. Por fin dio con la que buscaba. La poción no era muy difícil y los ingredientes no era imposible encontrarlos. Debía prepararla ya. Sin pensarlo fue al despacho de Snape y con mucho morro le pidió el favor de utilizar algunos ingredientes para hacer prácticas con pociones. Como Dafne era de Slytherin, Snape no se negó. Haría todo lo posible por beneficiar a sus alumnos. Después de darle las gracias muy amablemente, se fue presurosa a prepararla.  
Llegó otra vez a la sala común, pero estaba llena de gente por lo que decidió irse a otro sitio para no ser molestada. Se metió dentro del baño donde estuvo hablando con su hermana. Echó los ingredientes al caldero:  
-Que esta poción haga olvidar sus preocupaciones a mi hermana Dafne hasta el 1 de Enero, después de las 12 campanadas de año nuevo. Así podrá llevar a cabo su destino.  
La poción humeó bastante y quedó como agua. Lo vertió en un frasco y recogió todo. Ya era la hora de la cena.Aurora no había visto a su hermana en la biblioteca. Estaba enfrascada en un libro de venenos bastante bueno. Encontró uno bastante fácil de preparar y de encontrar sus ingredientes. Se los pediría a su señor, el no se los negaría. Escribió una carta con lo que necesitaba: belladona, colmillos de serpiente machacados y eléboro en jarabe. Después iría a la lechucería y mandaría la carta. Pasando páginas, algo la llamó la atención. Era una poción que se llamaba "Filtro de los muertos". Decía que la persona que lo bebía, caía en un sueño tan profundo que parecía que estaba muerto. Sus latidos se volvían tan débiles que eran imposibles de encontrar, al igual que su respiración. Los ingredientes de esta poción eran fáciles también. Añadió asfódelo y ajenjo a la nota para su señor. Tenía un remedio, la poción Wiggenweld. ¿La sería útil en algún momento? Por si acaso, guardó todo lo referente a ello y se fue a enviar la carta.  
Por la noche ya había recibido los ingredientes pedidos y una nota de felicitaciones por su inteligencia y astucia. Durante la cena había estado nerviosa de que no la llegasen en medio de todo el mundo, pero la lechuza la esperaba en su habitación. Muy despacio salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño ha preparar las pociones, sabía que nadie iría allí. Primero preparó el veneno, En el caldero echó los ingredientes y un humo en forma de calavera estaba encima de el líquido color esmeralda. Se la puso la piel de gallina, pero sin que la afectase, preparó la otra poción. Esta tenía un color azul cielo. Cada una estaba en un frasquito.  
Al día siguiente Dafne esperaba a su hermana que bajase a desayunar. Era 1 de Diciembre y el castillo ya había sido decorado para Navidad. El cielo como siempre estaba encantado para que pareciese que nevaba. Un enorme árbol de Navidad había en el Gran Comedor. Otros dos mas en el Hall. Las figuras y cuadros estaban decoradas con espumillón de todos los colores al igual que las escaleras. Los villancicos sonaban cuando te acercabas a alguna armadura.  
Por fin la vio entrar. Era muy pronto y no había mucha gente desayunando así que se acercó a ella.  
-Aurora...yo -Tranquila Dafne, hiciste bien. He sido muy tonta.  
-Bueno.  
-Es que no me gusta la Navidad, lo siento.-siguió andando hasta sentarse en su mesa y su copa se llenó.  
-Aurora, mira.-dijo señalando a otro lado.  
Aurora miró y Dafne vertió el contenido en la copa. No había signos de haberlo hecho. Aurora no entendía y miró a su hermana sin comprender.  
-¿Qué miro?  
-Nada, déjalo. Me voy a desayunar, que tengas un buen día.  
-Si, igualmente.  
Dafne veía como su hermana desayunaba y por fin bebió del contenido de la copa. Se quedó quieta unos momentos y después siguió normal. Dafne no sabía si había surtido efecto. De pronto entró Harry en escena. La poción debía haber surtido efecto porque su hermana reía sonoramente los chistes de Ron y le echaba unas miraditas a Harry increíbles. Hermione apretaba los dientes.  
La primera clase era de trasformaciones. Pero nada más empezar las profesora McGonagall dio una noticia, ya que había ciertos rumores.  
-Si, como ya veo que hay rumores corriendo por el castillo, os lo diré. Va ha haber un baile de Navidad y una fiesta de Año Nuevo.-Todos aplaudieron. La profesora intentó calmarlos, pero fue imposible.-Silencio, continuemos con la clase.  
Ninguno atendió mucho. Sus pensamientos volaban a esos días. Las chicas pensaban en sus vestidos, el baile, el chico de sus sueños...Los chicos en un momento de descanso y fiesta. Perfecto para hacer bromas a las chicas.Fue el día más largo para Dafne. Quería hablar rápidamente con su hermana para saber que había pasado. La encontró saliendo de la biblioteca.  
-Aurora.  
-Hola Dafne.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Estaba haciendo deberes con Harry. Yo ya los he acabado. Iba a buscarte para charlar un rato.  
-¡Ah! Que bien.  
-¿No es maravilloso? Un baile.  
-¿Estas feliz?  
-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no?  
Dafne vio como su hermana no mentía pues sonreía como nunca.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 13

-Me alegro.  
-¿Sabes? Espero que Harry me pida ir al baile.  
-¡Aurora!  
-¿Qué pasa? Es perfecto.  
-No sabía eso.  
-Bueno, eres mi hermana, creo que tenía que contártelo.  
Dafne se sintió miserable. Acababa de enterarse de que su hermana amaba a ese chico y de verdad. Dios mío, esto se la estaba yendo de las manos. Ya no sabía si había hecho bien.  
-Bueno, me voy a la sala común, esta noche estudiaré con Harry. A ver si se arma de valor, porque se que le gusto, algo me lo dice.  
-Vale, suerte.  
Aurora se fue silbando. La poción si había surtido efecto. Había olvidado las preocupaciones y los cargos de conciencia de tantos años y eso la hacía ser inocente y feliz. Dafne se dirigió a su sala común, también estudiaría así se quitaría esos pensamientos de la cabeza.Aurora y Harry estudiaban en la mesa de la sala común con dos velas encendidas. La llama se mecía cuando alguno de los dos pasaba una pagina del libro. A su lado estaba Ron dormido encima de un libro, a veces roncaba. Harry y Aurora se miraban divertidos, pero una de esas veces la mirada de Harry era distinta. Como si quisiese algo mas o esperara algo. Aurora agachó la cabeza tímida.  
-Aurora.-susurró.  
-Dime.-susurró ella.  
-Me preguntaba que si quizás no tenías pareja, podrías ir al baile conmigo.  
Aurora le miró sonrojada, menos mal que había bastante oscuridad, si no se pondría mas.  
-Pues.  
-Si no quieres o tienes pareja, lo entenderé, solo quería asegurarme.  
-Harry, claro que quiero ir contigo.  
-¿Si?, genial.  
En ese momento Ron dio un ronquido. Los dos se rieron y oyeron que Hermione les mandaba callar desde la otra punta de la sala común. Estaba en un sofá ella sola, detrás de un libro muy pesado y viejo. Los dos se miraron otra vez divertidos y siguieron estudiando, sonriéndose alguna que otra vez.Dafne intentaba estudiar, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Draco estaba a su lado y que estaban solos. Se lo había encontrado de camino a su sala común y el la había preguntado que iba ha hacer. Si lo hubiese sabido no le habría dicho que estudiar, ya que el se unió sin invitación. No se fiaba de el o lo que era peor de ella misma, ya que desde el día que la besó, aunque a pareció horrible, no había dejado de pensar en ese beso. ¿Qué efecto causaba sobre ella? No sabía, pero la hacía dudar, algo que nunca había hecho. Incluso tenía temor, y estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo, pero siempre había sido valiente para esas cosas, ¿Por qué esta vez no?  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Draco.  
-¿Qué?  
Dafne había pegado un bote. Mientras pensaba se había quedado perdida mirando esos labios. Roja como un tomate miró el libro.  
-Nada, ¿por qué?  
-Me estabas mirando.  
-¿Y que?  
-Parecías ansiosa por algo, me mirabas los labios. ¿No me digas que quieres que te bese otra vez?  
-Cállate.  
-¿Todavía no lo has entendido?  
-No lo haré nunca.  
-Dafne.  
Había puesto su mano sobre la de ella. Ella levantó la cabeza y Draco vio como la brillaban los ojos. En su expresión había temor, pero también deseo. El sonrió y acercó lentamente la cara a la de ella. Dafne no se apartó, no podía y no sabía por que. Quería que la besase ya, si no moriría. Sitió su aliento cálido cerca de la comisura de su boca.  
-¿Lo deseas?  
-Si...-murmuró Dafne.  
-Lo sabía...-susurró Draco.  
Cogiendola de la cara con una mano, la besó, al principio solo rozaba lentamente sus labios, pero Dafne necesitaba mas. Intentaba retenerle, pero el se separaba un poco y volvía a tentarla. -¿Mejor?-preguntó Draco.  
Dafne abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado?  
-Yo...yo.  
-¿Te ha gustado, Dafne? Di la verdad, no te mientas a ti misma. Si te gustó volveré ha hacerlo cuanto y cuando tu quieras.  
-Si...-se sonrojó.  
-Te lo dije. No tengas vergüenza. Ven.  
Esta vez Dafne no rechistó. Se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que Draco la brindaba. Al rato, Draco habló:  
-Oye Dafne.  
-¿Si?.-dijo atontada.  
-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al baile?  
-Es buena idea.  
-Me gusta esta Dafne. Por fin lo has aceptado.  
-Si bueno, ¿y que? No hagas que me sienta culpable de ello.  
-No por favor.  
Dafne y Draco se sonrieron. El miró la hora y decidieron irse a dormir, después de despedirse bien besados en las escaleras, en frente de la puerta de la habitación de chicas. Podrían haberlos descubierto y regañado, ya que Draco pegaba con pasión a Dafne contra la pared.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 14

Cuando Dafne entró en la habitación, se encontró con una lechuza negra esperándola. Llevaba una nota. Era de su señor. Quería verla inmediatamente, por que siguió a la lechuza según las instrucciones, mirando que nadie la siguiese. Allí en el Bosque Prohibido le encontró. No sabía que gravedad había en el ambiente, que cayó de rodillas sin quererlo.  
-¿Qué tal va el plan?  
-Bien, mi señor.  
-Bien....no quiero ningún fallo ahora, ni si quiera por culpa de tu amorcete. -Si...no se preocupe.  
-Tened cuidado.  
Voldemort desapareció. Dafne volvió a dormir al castillo, estaba en otro mundo como para pensar en eso ahora. Sus pensamientos eran sobre Draco.Una mañana mientras todos desayunaban, la profesora McGonagall dio una noticia. Iba a jugarse un partido de Quidditch. Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y vítores. Eran muy emocionantes, todos deseaban que llegasen.  
Ron, que era el guardián y el jefe del equipo, convocó una reunión. Solo había un problema, en el equipo de Gryffindor faltaba un cazador. La profesora vino a comunicárselo, si no lo encontraban, no podrían jugar, ¿pero quien era bastante bueno como para acceder a ese puesto?  
-Yo puedo.-dijo Aurora convencida.  
Todos la miraban atónitos.  
-¿Tu? Pero, ¿sabes jug?  
-Por supuesto que se. Que sea chica no quiere decir que no sepa jugar.  
-Yo...bueno.  
-Hazla la prueba Ron.-dijo Harry emocionado.  
-Esta bien. Ven después de las clases hoy al entrenamiento.  
Aurora le sonrió complaciente. Las clases pasaron lentas, deseaba demostrarles que sabía hacerlo. De algo había servido estar sola con su hermana.  
Ya era de noche cuando Aurora llegó al campo de quidditch. Todos estaban ya entrenando. Ron la recibió algo nervioso.  
-Bien, coge una escoba y bueno, enséñame que sabes hacer.  
-Vale.  
Aurora se montó en una escoba de las viejas que había allí. Si la cogían se compraría una buena en el Callejón Diagón. Dio la patada en el suelo que la elevó al frío viento. Se incorporó al juego. Mientras Harry daba vueltas buscando la snitch, cogiéndola y volviéndola a soltar, ella esquivaba las bludger e iba detrás de la quaffle. Ron esperaba en la portería. Aurora con la quaffle en posición, dio un viraje y tiró. Ron no la vio venir. Había marcado. Jugaron durante 15 minutos mas y Ron los llamó que bajaran.  
-Aurora eres buena. Estas admitida en el equipo. No sabía yo eso de ti.  
-Gracias Ron. -Muy bien, Aurora.-la felicitó Harry.  
-Felicidades.-los demás del equipo.  
-Bien chicos, a descansar, mañana más entrenamiento. Ganaremos.  
Aurora se dirigió al castillo hablando con Ron todo el rato de quidditch. Harry observaba sonriente. Ron acababa de aceptar a Aurora del todo, ya que había tenido últimamente algunos reparos en ella. Aurora era muy buena en quidditch. Una coincidencia más con el.Entrenaban muchísimo. Estaban mejorando cada vez más y estaban muy preparados para el partido. Un día antes se enteraron que tenía que jugar contra Slytherin. Dafne se acercó a su hermana.  
-Que gane el mejor.  
-Si, espero que Draco no sea flojo porque sea una chica y tu hermana además.  
-Tranquila, se lo diré. Toma, esto es un regalo.-la dio un paquete enorme.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Ábrelo.  
Cuando Aurora abrió el paquete no se lo creía. Una preciosa Saeta de Fuego estaba en sus manos.  
-¿Y esto?  
-Bueno, no creerías que no teníamos nada. Cuando mamá nos dejó, me contó de unos ahorros escondidos para nosotras. Me pareció que podíamos gastar algo.  
-Dios mío Dafne, gracias.-dijo casi llorando.  
-Se que te gusta mucho el quidditch aunque no lo dices mucho.  
Aurora abrazó a su hermana.El día del partido llegó mas pronto de lo previsto porque se avecinaba un tiempo horroroso. Ese sábado todos estaban emocionados. Bien abrigados fueron yendo a las gradas. Los jugadores estaban preparados. Ron daba el ultimo discurso como hacía Oliver Wood. Salieron al campo. El viento era fortísimo y parecía que iba a llover. Todos aplaudían y vitoreaban. Comenzó el juego. Aurora no veía bien y enseguida ya estaba empapada porque la lluvia había comenzado. La pasaron la quaffle pero una bludger directa hizo que la soltara al dar un giro. Harry buscaba la snitch, pero era muy difícil. Gryffindor marcó, había sido Aurora. De pronto un rayo cayó cerca de los aros, cegó a Aurora y al otro guardián. No veía nada, solo lucecitas. Iba a caer de la escoba pero alguien la sujeto.  
-¡Cuidado!-dijo Draco.  
-Gracias, pero deberías estar jugando, Harry te sacará ventaja.  
-No te preocupes, creo que eres más importante, ¿no crees?  
-Gracias. Ya estoy bien.  
Draco salió disparado, Harry iba muy rápido hacía el suelo. Aurora movió la cabeza, no sabía por que veía borroso. Dejó de oír y comenzó a ver todo oscuro.Aurora abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Se levantó de un brinco.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Tranquila, te has caído de la escoba.-dijo la enfermera.  
Comenzó a entrar los integrantes de el equipo. Parecían preocupados.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 15

-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Bueno, te desmayaste.-respondió Ron.  
-¿Qué pasó con el partido?  
-Ganamos.  
-Eso es genial.-dijo Aurora.  
-Bueno, ganamos porque Malfoy te cogió mientras que Harry iba detrás de la snitch.  
Aurora miró a Harry. El chico estaba mirando el suelo muy apesadumbrado. Ron hizo un gesto a los demás y salieron dejándoles solos. Aurora le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su vera.  
-Harry.  
-Lo siento Aurora, de verdad. Me siento tan culpable de no haber podido salvarte. Dos veces casi te caes y las dos veces el te ayudó.  
-Eso no importa. Lo que me importa es que si hubieras podido lo habrías hecho.  
-Tenlo por seguro.  
Aurora le sonrió. Harry la acarició la mejilla. Después la cogió de la barbilla y lentamente la acercó hasta el, se quedaron a escasos centímetros, el apoyó su frente en la de ella.  
-Tenlo por seguro.-volvió a repetir.  
Aurora cerró los ojos y sintió el cálido besa que el la brindaba. La besó tan dulcemente y lentamente que creía que la iba a dar un ataque. El estómago la daba saltos de alegría. En ese momento la señora Pomfrey entró y ellos se separaron rápidamente. Estaba muy rojos.  
-Bien, la hora de visitas ha acabado. Váyase señor Potter. La enferma debe descansar.  
-Si.-después se dirigió a Aurora.-te veo mañana.  
-Adiós.  
Harry caminó en su mundo hacía la sala común. Nunca había sentido eso por nadie. Es verdad que le había gustado Cho, pero después de conocerla, no fue lo mismo. En cambio Aurora era diferente. Y no era porque tuviese algo de veela, sabía que ella estaba siendo como es. Se durmió sonriendo en la oscuridad.  
Al día siguiente, Aurora cuando estaba saliendo de la enfermería, tuvo una visita. Era su hermana y Draco.  
-Draco, gracias. Ya me contaron.  
-No es nada.  
-Draco dice que no podía soportarlo. Te veía tan indefensa que tuvo que protegerte. En el fondo es un cielo.  
-Bueno, Dafne, no hundas la imagen que todos tiene de mi.  
Ellos se rieron como dos enamorados. Aurora les miraba con la boca abierta, acababa de pillarlos.  
-Draco y ¿ no sería que en vez de verme a mi, veías a mi hermana?  
Draco se sonrojó y Dafne le miró impresionada.  
-Bueno, es verdad que me gusta tu hermana, ella ya lo sabe...pero además de que la veía a ella ya que sois gemelas, sabía perfectamente que eras tu. Te salvé a ti, de eso estoy seguro.  
-Menos mal, si no se mentiría mal.-se rió Aurora.  
-Bien, tortolitos, ya me dejan salir de aquí, así que lo primeo que voy ha hacer es buscar a Harry.  
-¿A Harry? ¿Qué tienes con el?-preguntó Draco.  
-¿Qué tienes tu con mi hermana?-Draco se sonrojó.-Adiós.-se despidió Aurora. Dafne miraba a su hermana encantada. Después se acordó de que ella era así porque se tomó la poción.El día de Nochebuena llegó. El castillo estaba alborotado por el baile. Primero habría una cena. Ron paseaba con Aurora comentando cosas de esa noche.  
-¿Y tu pareja Ron?  
-No tengo todavía.  
-¿Por qué? Eres muy guapo y majo.  
-No se...me da corte pedírselo a alguien.  
-Creo que mas bien dirías que te da vergüenza pedírselo a alguien en especial.  
-Eh...si...-rió nervioso.  
-Puedo ayudarte.  
-¿Es que sabes quien es?  
-Ron, eres como un libro abierto para mi. Se te nota bastante. Lo que no se es por que, si ella siente lo mismo, no estáis juntos.  
-¿Qué?-se quedó petrificado.  
-Bueno, no me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que si. Voy ha hablar con ella.  
-Espera...yo...es que.  
-Nada, calla. Déjame a mi Ron, si no nunca lo conseguirás. Salió corriendo hacía la biblioteca. Ron miraba a todos lados muy nervioso. Aurora efectivamente encontró a Hermione allí. Se acercó a ella.  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
Hermione la miró ceñuda. Después asintió si mirarla.  
-Si vienes a decirme una tontería vete.  
-No, es sobre Ronald.  
-¿Ronald? ¿Por que le llamas así?  
-Es su nombre.  
-No, solo los más allegados a el le llaman así. Su madre.  
-Bueno, el me permitió hacerlo si quería.  
-¿Has venido a restregármelo por la cara?  
-No, espera, déjame decirte una cosa de el.  
-¿Qué?  
-Quiere ir al baile contigo. No tiene pareja todavía, pero es que no se atreve a decírtelo.  
Hermione miró a Aurora sorprendida. Incluso dejó el libro que tenía entre las manos por que la temblaban. Aurora sonrió y asintió.  
-¿Cómo? Eso es.  
-¿Genial?, lo sabía.  
-Bueno.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Que...si, por supuesto.  
-Bien. Iré a decírselo. Se pondrá muy contento. El te quiere mucho, aunque te trate veces mal.  
-Lo se, el también me gusta, aunque yo le deje en ridículo a veces también.  
Aurora la guiñó un ojo y se fue veloz.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 16

A la hora del baile, Ron no atinaba ha hacer nada bien. Estaba tan nervioso que intentaba meter un pie en la manga de la camisa.  
-Ron, tranquilo, solo es un baile.  
-Si bueno, solo que iré con Hermione.  
-Bueno, compórtate como siempre. Además primero nos daremos los regalos debajo del árbol.  
-OK.  
Cuando bajaron a la sala común, se colocaron al lado del árbol de Navidad. Estaba lleno de regalos, cada uno con el nombre de la persona correspondiente. Los chicos miraron a las escaleras y alucinaron. Las chicas estaba bellísimas. Aurora llevaba un precioso traje de tela blanca, largo con escote de palabra de honor. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto, cogido por unas orquillas en algunos trozos del flequillo. Ron estaba sin respiración cuando vio a Hermione con un vestido salmón. Las dos muy sonrientes bajaron hasta el árbol.  
-Oye, Harry, ¿no se suponía que se llevaban mal?-susurró Ron.  
-Si, aunque Hermione se ha dado cuenta por fin de lo buena persona que es Aurora.  
-Bien chicos, ¿empezamos?-preguntó Hermione sonriente.  
Los chicos sonrieron y cogieron cada uno los regalos que les tocaban. Ron le había regalado a Hermione, Harry y Aurora una bolsa enorme de chucherias de Honeydukes. El chico se sonrojó, porque sabía que no era un regalo caro, pero lo hacía con muy buena intención.  
Hermione regaló a Harry el libro de "Guía de la autoprotección" de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A Ron el libro de "Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos", porque siempre lo alquilaba de la biblioteca. A Hermione le regaló el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts".  
-Gracias Hermione.  
-Se que amas este colegio y deberías saber más acerca de el.  
-Cierto.  
Harry regaló a Ron un gorro y una bufanda de su equipo favorito, los Chudley Cannons. A Hermione un libro de hechizos extremadamente difíciles. La chica se lo agradeció con un abrazo, la encantaba aprender. A Aurora la dio una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. La chica la abrió y miró el precioso anillo de plata que había dentro. Cuando se lo colocó en el dedo, dio un resplandor.  
-Harry.  
-Mira dentro del anillo.  
Aurora miró, llevaba las iniciales de los dos.  
-Gracias.  
Aurora regaló a Ron unos cromos de la colección de las ranas de chocolate, que le faltaban y que eran imposibles. A Harry accesorios nuevos para el mantenimiento de la escoba. A Hermione un libro Egipto.  
-¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las pirámides y la magia antigua?  
-Bueno, me ayudaron.-miró a Ron y este se sintió muy importante.  
Aurora recibió de su hermana una pulsera muy fina de oro. Ella sabía que su hermana había recibido también su regalo.-¡Vamos Draco baja! Hay que abrir los regalos.-decía Dafne impaciente.  
Draco apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Iba de blanco. Dafne se quedó embobada mirándolo. Bajó muy galantemente. Ella se puso de pie cuando se acercó.  
-Vas muy guapa.  
Dafne miró al suelo sonrojada. El vestido negro ajustado que llevaba era precioso.  
-¿Los abrimos?  
-Vale.  
Dafne cogió los dos paquetes que había a su nombre encima de la mesa al lado de la chimenea de la sala común. Abrió el de Draco. Era un precioso colgante de una serpiente. La cadena era muy fina. Después abrió el de su hermana. Unos pendientes de estrellas precioso había dentro de una delicada caja de madera. Se lo puso todo.  
Draco recibió una esclava de plata con su nombre en ella. Debajo estaba el de Dafne.  
-No sabía si te gustaría, por lo del nombre.  
-Me encanta.  
Se la puso y se besaron.  
-¿Bajamos ya?-preguntó Draco.  
-Vale.  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya estaba lleno. Se sentaron en su mesa y esperaron como todos a el empiece de la cena. Cuando Dumbledore dio por abierto el banquete, deliciosa comida típica de Navidad apareció.Al cabo de unas horas, todos cenados y muy felices, se levantaron para que diese comienzo el baile. Ron ya estaba rojo como un tomate cuando vio como Aurora y Harry bailaban, Dafne y Draco, etc. Cuando miró a Hermione la vio con una expresión de niña buena.  
-Vale, bailaremos, pero te advierto que no se.  
Hermione le sonrió y comenzaron a bailar. Ron pensó que tampoco era tan difícil aunque al cabo de unas canciones Hermione dijo de ir a dar un paseo, tenía los pies doloridos de sus pisotones.  
-Hermione.  
-Dime.  
-No me puede callar mas tiempo esto.  
-¿Qué?-Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente.  
-Pues...no se...pero es que.  
-Ron.  
-No, espera, debo decírtelo.  
-Está bien, pero te correspondo, quiero que lo sepas.  
Ron se quedó petrificado. Ella sabía de lo que el intentaba hablarla. Algo botó en su estomago cuando ella se acercó un poco mas a el y cerró los ojos. Estaba pidiendo que la besara, algo que el había deseado desde hace tiempo y se iba ha hacer realidad. La besó. Creía estar en un sueño. Fue maravillosamente increíble. Cuando se separaron se sonrieron. Después de la mano volvieron al baile muy felices.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 17

Ya era la noticia que Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a salir. Todo el mundo sabía de una forma u otra que se amaban desde hace tiempo. Pronto esa noticia pasó al olvido ya que el día de fin de año se avecinaba. Era la mayor fiesta de todas y todas las chicas querían estar con sus enamorados en las doce campanadas ya que decía una tradición que así se amarían para toda la vida.  
Dafne tenía pesadillas por la noche del stress de saber lo que debía hacer su hermana pronto, de pensar si había hecho bien. Recibió el día de Nochevieja por la mañana una nota de su señor diciendo que quería hablar con ellas dos. Dafne se temió lo peor, debía hacer algo para que su señor no se enterase de nada. Pensó en la maldición imperius para hacer lo que ella quisiese. La llamó y de golpe se la echó. Aurora dejó de pensar y actuaba según las indicaciones de su hermana. Así es como Dafne salió de ese apuro, aunque casi se da cuenta de ello. Después Aurora no se acordaba de nada a pesar de tener una herida en la mejilla y no saber de que era, aunque Dafne sabía que su seño las había pegado por tardar en su misión tanto.  
Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, la noche llegó muy lentamente, aunque Hermione le decía a Aurora que cuando más querías que una cosa pasase, más tarde ocurría. Aurora de los nervios, sentada sin hacer nada en el alfeizar de la ventana vio como las horas pasaban lentamente hasta que Hermione dijo que era hora de arreglarse. Pasaron varias horas acicalándose. Aurora se puso un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus preciosos ojos. Hermione se puso uno verde esmeralda. Se merecía mucha gala para ese día. Aurora se colgó dos frasquitos de la cadena que tenía dentro de una caja porque una nota lo decía así. No sabía por que, pero su intuición la decía que bebía hacerlo.  
-Vamos geniales.-dijo Hermione muy contenta.  
-Si.-dejó de pensar en ello.  
-Oye Aurora, no he tenido todavía ocasión de decirte lo mucho que te agradezco lo que hiciste...-Aurora no la dejó terminar.  
-No digas nada.-Hermione la sonrió.-Vamos, la cena empezará pronto.  
Bajaron y todo era muy parecido al día de Nochebuena, pero con mas gala. Cenaron rápidamente porque quedaba escaso tiempo de las campanadas. La cena estaba riquísima y todos reían y hablaban muy animados. Por fin, Dumbledore se levantó, todos se callaron.  
-Bien, queda poco para fin de año. La cena ya ha acabado. Podéis hacer lo que queráis hasta antes de las doce. A ver si podemos estar juntos en las doce campanadas, pero allá vosotros lo que decidáis.-sonrió.  
Todos murmuraron. Algunos se levantaron, para ir al baño, dar un paseo o cualquier cosa. Harry se giró hacía Aurora.  
-¿Quieres dar un paseo?  
-Vale.-le sonrió dulcemente.  
-Fuera hace frío y esta todo nevado, ponte la capa.  
-Está bien.  
De la mano salieron del comedor. Efectivamente fuera estaba todo nevado y salía vaho de sus bocas al hablar.  
-¿Sabes que si dos personas que se quieren y están juntos el día de Nochevieja en las doce campanadas, se aman para siempre?-dijo Aurora con los ojos vidriosos.  
-No lo sabía. ¿Qué te parece si estamos juntos entonces a esa hora?  
-Me encantaría.  
-Me refiero a sin nadie más.  
Harry se puso enfrente suya y la acarició su mejilla helada con el dorso de la mano. Aurora no podía sentirse más feliz cuando Harry la besó. Siguieron andando mientras jugueteaban hasta un banco. Allí se sentaron y Harry abrazó a Aurora. Ya quedaba poco para las doce. Estaba muy oscuro, pero en los terrenos de Hogwarts había luz gracias a la luna y las estrellas y alguna que otra por arte de magia. Aurora apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.  
-Ya casi es media noche.-informó Harry.  
-Me quedaría así toda la vida.-dijo Aurora con los ojos cerrados.  
-Y yo.  
DING DONG. Una campanada. Aurora abrió los ojos de golpe. DING DONG. DING DONG. Levantó la cabeza de su hombro mirando el enorme reloj del castillo. DING DONG. Miró a Harry desconcertada, ¿por qué sentía ese peso en el estómago? DING DONG. Ya no se sentía tan feliz. DING DONG. ¿Qué hacía allí? No recordaba mucho. DING DONG. Recuerdos amargos de toda su vida comenzaron a entrar por su mente como si la cayese una jarra de agua fría. DING DONG. Miró a Harry preocupada. El estaba feliz mirando el cielo. DING DONG. Recordó quien era y su propósito. DING DONG. Se levantó de golpe y Harry la miró asombrado. DING DONG. Los ojos azules de Aurora se volvieron vidriosos al igual que los de Harry a verla en ese estado. DING DONG. ¿Qué había estado pasando? ¿por qué había sido tan feliz? Tenía que matarle, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? El hechizo de Dafne había terminado.Todos en el comedor esperaban las doce campanadas ansiosamente. Ron miraba el sitio vacío de sus dos amigos, pero Hermione le dijo que no se preocupara, que estarían bien.  
Dafne estaba muy nerviosa. Su plan acabaría esta noche, al terminar las doce campanadas y sería libre si todo salía bien. Draco la besó en la mejilla sacándola de sus pensamientos. Las campanadas empezaban. Dafne rezó, no sabía que era que quería que sucediese, pero solo pedía que todo saliese bien.-Aurora, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Harry preocupado.-¿Por qué lloras?  
-Yo...Harry...yo...no puedo...es que.  
-¿Qué? Dime por favor.  
-Yo...lo siento tanto, en verdad no quería...es que me obligan.  
-¿A que? No me asustes Aurora.  
Aurora miró a Harry. El chico se había levantado lentamente, e intentaba acercarse a ella, pero Aurora se echaba hacía atrás intentando evitarle. Harry al verlo dejó caer los brazos a los costados y miró al suelo tristemente con la mirada vacía.  
-Harry.  
-Dime que pasa por favor...

Bueno, para que veáis que soy original, este fic está llegando al final y tiene dos finales alternativos. Iré poniéndolos uno a uno y bueno, después elegís el que mas os guste. Espero os guste la idea.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 18 (FINAL ALTERNATIVO 1)

Aurora al verle así supo en seguida que debía hacer. Miró en su colgante. Lo sacó y le extendió un frasquito.  
-Harry, bebe esto. Es la poción de los muertos en vida.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Para que Voldemort crea que estas muerto y me deje libre y tu puedas salir ileso de esto.  
-¿Voldemort?  
-Si, los siento tanto. Estoy bajo sus ordenes. Yo no quería. Mi madre le debía un favor y nos tiene a mi hermana y a mi como sus siervas. Me prometió que si te mataba me dejaría libre.  
-Yo.  
-Si no quieres perdonarme lo entenderé, pero no quiero que mueras Harry. Te amo, me has enseñado lo bonito que es la amista, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Yo solo.  
-Sssssh, no te preocupes. Lo haré.-se bebió el frasco entero y miró a Aurora.-Yo también te amo.-cayó fulminado al suelo.  
En ese momento Voldemort apareció al lado de Aurora. Sonreía macabramente.  
-Por fin...por fin...-se le salían los ojos de las orbitas.  
-Ya tiene lo que quería, ahora cumpla su promesa.-dijo Aurora poniéndose delante del cuerpo de Harry.  
-Si, por supuesto.-se acercó a ella.-cruciatus.  
Aurora cayó de rodillas retorciéndose de dolor. Tal dolor sentía que prefería morirse.  
-¿Crees que soy tan tonto de dejarte libre? Jamás, me perteneces. Es más, para que no me des problemas me quedaré con tu alma.  
De pronto todo se oscureció. Aurora sabía perfectamente que esos eran los síntomas deque un dementor estaba cerca. Un frío helado penetraba en su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar de frío. Un sentimiento de tristeza la iba embargando hasta que los ojos se la llenaron de lagrimas. Cayó boca arriba respirando entrecortadamente. Todo estaba borroso y comenzó a sentir una sensación algo extraña, como si la estuvieran quitando algo del cuerpo. Su alma estaba siendo arrastrada hacía Voldemort.  
-¡NO!  
En ese momento, Draco y Dafne, Hermione y Ron estaba viendo la escena.  
-¡Expecto patronus!-gritó Draco.  
Un dragón precioso salió de su varita y arremetió contra el dementor alejándole un poco y haciendo que el alma de Aurora volviese a su lugar. Hermione y Ron se acercaron al cuerpo de Harry arrodillándose para ver su estado.  
-Ilusos, está muerto. Vuestra amiga lo mató para mi. Dafne, ¿tu también te pones en mi contra? No importa.  
-Déjalos.-dijo apretando los dientes con rabia y sacando su varita.  
-¿Qué crees que puedes hacer contra mi?-se rió maliciosamente.  
Mientras que ellos dos tenían esa conversación, Hermione miraba el estado de Harry. Ron estaba apagado.  
-Ron.-susurró.-está vivo. Solo ha tomado la poción de los muertos en vida.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque tiene todos los efectos, Ron, respira, aunque es casi un suspiro y su corazón late muy débilmente.  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Pues darle el antídoto.  
-Aurora debe tenerlo.  
Hermione se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Aurora. Buscó y encontró el colgante. Allí había otro frasquito.  
-¿Cómo sabes que es ese?  
-Pues si ella hizo esta poción para no matarle, habrá hecho el antídoto, ¿no crees?  
-Eso espero.  
Se lo dieron y esperaron. Una explosión les hizo gritar. Voldemort estaba luchando contra Dafne y Draco. Los dos estaban muy malheridos. Draco se agarraba las costillas y Dafne sangraba por varias partes de su cuerpo.  
-Ayudémosles, esperemos que Harry se despierte.-dijo Ron.  
-Hay que hacer algo con Dafne.-la intentó despertar y abrió los ojos.-Vamos.-dijo Hermione dulcemente.  
Aurora se levantó con la ayuda de Hermione y todos estaban en fila delante de Voldemort.  
-¿Cómo creéis que vosotros, unos niños que no han acabado ni siquiera la escuela podéis vencerme?-se reía con todas sus ganas.  
La lucha comenzó y poco a poco iba dejando fuera de combate a todos. Draco estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Dafne no podía levantarse y no llegaba hasta su varita. Hermione estaba petrificada y Ron parecía loco. Solo quedaba Aurora que cayó hacía atrás mirando desde el suelo, sentada a su amo y verdugo. La mirada de la chica era de terror. La de Voldemort de una superioridad y satisfacción increíbles.  
-Bien, ahora te reunirás con tu madre.-la apuntó con la varita mirándola con odio.- Avada Ke...-no pudo acabar la frase.  
Harry acababa de levantarse y se había puesto entre ellos dos protegiendo a Aurora.  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Voldemort sin comprender.  
-Ya ves.-le respondió Harry altaneramente.  
Una explosión les cegó a todos.  
VARIOS DIAS DESPUÉS Aurora abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la figura de alguien que la observaba. Todo lo ocurrido volvió a su cabeza según iba viendo quien era. Harry la miraba con cara de preocupación. Ella se incorporó.  
-Por fin, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Si.  
-No te preocupes por nada.  
-Harry, lo siento, te he estado mintiendo. Voldemort era mi dueño y yo...yo solo cumplía ordenes. Al principio estaba de acuerdo, pero no te conocía y estaba en juego mi libertad. Después os conocí, yo...me arrepiento. Espero puedas personarme.  
Harry se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente y suavemente. Aurora cerró los ojos mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.  
-Ahora todo ha pasado. Serás feliz, te lo prometo.  
Aurora le sonrió y en ese momento entraron todos sus amigos en la habitación. La abrazaban y besaban preguntándola como estaba. Aurora ahora se sentía feliz, había personas que eran importantes para ella.

APRENDIENDO A AMAR

Capitulo 18 (FINAL ALTERNATIVO 2)

-Harry, yo lo siento tanto...-cayó de rodillas.  
-Pero, ¿qué pasa?  
-Yo no quiero...no tuve otra opción.  
Harry se arrodilló en frente de ella. La miró sonriéndola como si entendiese.  
-Tiene que ver con Voldemort, ¿verdad?  
Aurora lloraba silenciosamente.  
-Si.  
-Cuéntame.  
-Yo...el es mi dueño Harry, me obligó ha hacer muchas cosas horribles desde que mi madre murió. Como le debía un favor tuvimos que servirle. Esta vez nos dijo que si lográbamos matarte, nos daría la libertad a cambio.  
-A Dafne y a ti.  
-Si, Harry. Pero...pero me arrepiento. Os he conocido, me habéis enseñado lo que es la amistad, tu...tu me has enseñado a amar.  
-Aurora.  
-No, Harry. No permitiré que te haga daño. Antes prefiero servirle toda la vida o morir. Me alegro de haberos conocido.  
-No te dejaré.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Aurora sin comprender nada.  
-Aurora...yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás alguien me había hecho sentir eso, te lo aseguro. Incluso...podría morir por ti...si así logro que estés bien.  
-¡No Harry!  
Harry cogió el veneno que Aurora llevaba colgado al cuello.  
-Supongo esto era para mi, ¿verdad?  
-Yo...no por favor...-las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas.-No se que haría sin ti...no lo hagas...no.  
-Se feliz y libre, Aurora.-bebió el contenido del frasquito.-Te amo, siempre te amaré. Lo sabes.  
-Harry...Harry...-lloraba.-Harry.  
Harry se llevó la mano al corazo y cayó de rodillas con cara de dolor. En ese momento Voldemort se apareció a su lado.  
-Muy bien Aurora. Lo has conseguido. Pobre iluso.  
-Déjala libre, tienes lo que querías.-dijo Harry entrecortadamente.  
-Pues...es que creo que no. Me ha dado muchos problemas. ¿No creerás que me he vuelto noble?-comenzó a reírse.-Ella morirá también.  
-Eres.  
Harry no pudo acabar la frase, cayó boca arriba. Aurora corrió a su lado. Se miraron por ultima vez mientras Aurora le decía que le quería y el la intentaba sonreír. Harry cerró los ojos lentamente y su cara se volvió hacía un lado. Estaba sin vida, Voldemort lo había conseguido. Aurora grito de dolor y ese grito desgarró la noche. Apoyada en su pecho no dejaba de llorar.  
-Niña, no temas, te reunirás con el en seguida.  
Aurora levantó la cara. Su expresión era de un odio terrible. Incluso Voldemort se asustó un poco.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas luchar contra mi?  
-Eres el ser más odioso y terrible que ha existido jamás y ni la muerte te mereces.  
-Gracias.-dijo Voldemort feliz.  
Aurora se levantó con el ceño muy fruncido. En ese momento sentía que podía matar. Apretaba los puños con fuerza contra sus costados. Dio un grito mientras que intentó lanzarse contra el, pero Voldemort lanzó un hechizo que hizo que ella saliera despedida. Cayó boca arriba al lado de Harry. La dolía todo. Le miró, tenía una expresión tan relajada, descansaba en paz. Ella sonrió.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes que te estas muriendo?  
Aurora sintió mucho más dolor. Gritó. Voldemort la había herido mortalmente. Le miró y le sonrió.  
-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres feliz por ello?  
-No lo comprendes...soy libre...me reuniré además con el...-dijo sin aliento.  
Aurora agarró la mano de Harry y cerró los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Luego comenzó a caer en un vacío muy oscuro...ya no sentía ni el frío de la nieve blanca que ahora estaba manchada por su sangre.  
VARIOS DIAS DESPUÉS Ron, Hermione, Draco y Dafne iban vestidos de negro. Detrás de ellos iban todos los alumnos y delante de ellos los profesores. Acababan de venir del entierro de Harry y Aurora. Dumbledore había derrotado a Voldemort junto con la ayuda de los profesores y gente del Ministerio, estaba en una trampa habiéndose adentrado en Hogwarts. Dafne ya les había contado todo lo ocurrido. Estaban muy tristes por ello, pero según Dumbledore sabía que Harry y Aurora estaban felices en otro lugar. Draco abrazaba a Dafne mientras esta escondía la cabeza en su pecho para seguir llorando. Ahora era libre, pero debían de haberlo sido las dos juntas. Ron hacía lo mismo con Hermione. Los chicos se miraron y también lloraron. Todo debía continuar, aunque jamás les olvidarían. EN OTRO LUGAR -Harry, ¿me quieres?  
-Si, demasiado.  
-Yo también te amo mucho.  
-Eso me hace feliz.  
Los dos estaban vestidos con una ropa blanca y llevaban alas celestiales de ángel. Estaban sentados en una esponjosa nube, mientras se daban de la mano.  
-¿Crees que ahora aquí seremos felices?-preguntó Aurora mirando al infinito.  
-Da igual donde estemos, si estoy a tu lado siempre seré feliz.  
-¡Oh!. Harry.  
Se abrazó a el y el la cogió en brazos mientras volaban en el aire. Todo era tan precioso, tan romántico, tan irreal.  
-Todo esto es perfecto y somos eternos, como nuestro amor.  
-Es lo mejor que me podía pasar.  
-Y a mi.  
Se pararon enfrente de una nube mientras el sol descendía. Sonriendo, Harry la besó tan apasionadamente que Aurora tuvo que agarrarse a su cuello fuertemente. Por fin eran felices y lo serían durante la eternidad.

FIN

Espero os guste y que me dejen reviews que me encantan. Se que es largo pero no se publicarlo capitulo a capitulo, sorry. Besitos de nenaradcliffe o L. Rowling. 


End file.
